UCW Presents Khaos In Kyoto!
by DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker
Summary: Formerly Parodyslam. You guys know the drill by now. Mickey defends the UCW title in an Elimination Chamber match. WRAP UP AND INTERNET INCIDENT PREVIEW!
1. Dog Chapman & Nelson vs Reptile & Sonic

**UNIVERSAL CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING PRESENTS... KHAOS IN KYOTO!**

**Chapter 1: Tag Team match - Dog The Bounty Hunter & Nelson Muntz versus Reptile & Sonic The Hedgehog.**

Squidward: 'Welcome everyone to Universal Championship Wrestling's third pay-per-view Khaos In Kyoto, live tonight in Kyoto, Japan! I'm Squidward Tentacles and I'm joined tonight by Spongebob Squarepants & once again, it is a pleasure to have Greg Sanders at the announce table.'

Greg Sanders: 'Tonight, Mickey Mouse defends the Undisputed World Heavyweight championship belt against five other contenders in what promises to be a brutal Ultimate Elimination Chamber match, also featuring UCW's newest superstar Bam Margera, No Holds Barred champion Bart Simpson, King of Anime champion Naruto Uzamaki, the CWF World champion Danny Phantom and - get this! - Mickey's own head of security, Tyzonn! Do you think the Man of Mercury and the self-proclaimed King of Kings will come to blows?'

Spongebob Squarepants: 'I wouldn't count on it unless greed gets the better of Tyzonn. But, Tyzonn may not even make it as far as the Chamber because tonight, the five contenders will fight to keep their spot in the Chamber match in preliminary matches: Bart will defend the No Holds Barred title against Shadow the Hedgehog, Naruto puts his King of Anime crown on the line against War Greymon, Danny Phantom faces off with Meowth in a non-title match, Bam Margera will take on Horatio Caine and Tyzonn will lock horns with Bugs Bunny! The BB Gun's getting a second chance!'

Squidward: 'And you can bet your suction cups that Bugs will make the most of his opportunity! But those matches are not all that Khaos In Kyoto is about tonight! Eddy, Homer Simpson & Jinpachi Mishima will team up again to defend the 6-man tag team championship against Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh & Kyle Broflovski in a South Park Rules match. And as to what South Park Rules defines, I am not entirely sure. Also, Scorpion & Sub Zero defend the Undisputed Tag Team titles against the debuting Xander Cage & D-Train Darius Stone, Team _xXx_!'

Greg: 'I'm sure we'll find out what the hometowners have in store for the 6-man tag team champions, but for now: we go to the ring for our opening match!'

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, the opening tag team contest is set for one fall with a thirty-minute time limit! On his way to the ring, from Hawaii, weighing 263lbs, he is DUANE 'DOG' CHAPMAN, THE BOUNTY HUNTER!'

The _Dog the Bounty Hunter _theme hit over the P.A. and the fans exploded for the world-famous bounty hunter just like they did at the previous pay-per-view. Dog got into the ring, climbed the nearest turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air.

Megaman: 'Introducing his partner, from Springfield, USA, weighing 167lbs, 'The Punisher' NELSON MUNTZ!'

_Down With The Sickness _by Disturbed hit in the background and it brought out Nelson Muntz, taped fists and all, to a standing ovation, louder than the one he received at Second Night Stand. He acknowledged them by climbing the turnbuckles and raising both fists in the air with horns added. He touched fists with Dog and waited for their opponents.

Megaman: 'And their opponents, first, hailing from the reptilian plain of Zaterra, weighing 252lbs, he is REPTILE!'

_I Am Hated _by Slipknot hit over the P.A. and all the non-MK fans went into a booing unison when the signature green MK ninja made his entrance on the giant cobra, just like at the OneShot and Second Night Stand. This time around, he was patient for his partner's arrival.

Megaman: 'And finally, his partner, hailing from the Hill Zone, weighing 115lbs, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!'

_Let The Bodies Hit The Floor xXx mix _by Drowning Pool hit. The legendary hedgehog walked out through the curtains and instantly received the adoration he deserved. He took one look at Nelson and the smile burned from his face. The reason being that Nelson had injured Knuckles prior to Khaos In Kyoto, who was originally scheduled to be Reptile's partner in this match. All four prepare for battle until the New World Order music hit.

Jake Long, Chris Griffin and Cheeseburger Eddy appear. All three men made their way to the ring as Griffin and Cheeseburger Eddy danced while Long posed. Long gets on the microphone and said he heard a lot of people talk about invading and crusading by 'The Jackass' Bam Margera. He said you can't have a true invasion without the newly-formed Dragon World Order. Long said with that being said, they have three simple words... we're taking over!

Long superkicks Dog and all men start to brawl. Guyver hits the ring. Goku and Garuru hit the ring next and they go after the dWo. Goku & Garuru knock out Cheeseburger Eddy with steel chairs. The dWo, Reptile/Sonic combo, Nelson and Dog all brawl in the entrance area and Guyver executes a picture-perfect dive over the top rope to knock everyone out! The match now 'officially' starts with Reptile throwing a garbage can into the ring with Nelson Muntz.

Reptile gives Nelson a back suplex while Dog brawls with Sonic on the outside. Reptile nails Nelson with a road sign. Reptile gets the cheese grader and cuts Nelson with it who is busted open at this point badly! Reptile takes the blood off Nelson's face and puts it all over his face. Reptile misses his splash off the top, but Sonic comes in to allow The Reptile/Sonic combo to double-team Nelson with a reverse neckbreaker.

Dog grabs a ladder and knocks out The Reptile/Sonic combo with it. Nelson grabs the ladder and does the same to Reptile and Sonic. Nelson goes to the outside and uses the cheese grader on the forehead of Reptile. Back in the ring, Dog grabs a garbage can and drop toe holds Dog on it. Dog covers Sonic, but only gets a two count. Reptile drops Nelson groin first on the ring barricade on the outside.

Back in the ring, Dog hits the rolling rock off the top on Sonic using the ladder. Reptile then knocks out Dog with a steel chair as the crowd chants 'HOLY SHIT' loudly. Sonic puts Dog on top of the ladder and Reptile comes off hitting a huge splash. Reptile covers, but only gets a two count. Sonic tries to nail Dog with the singapore cane, but he hits Reptile instead and Dog gives him a White-Russian leg sweep with the singapore cane.

Dog and Nelson apply the Figure Four on both Reptile & Sonic. Sylvester The Cat hits the ring with Wil. E Coyote. Coyote has a barbed wire sphere, lifts Dog up and hits the Acme Smasher on the barbed wire. Lola Bunny hits the ring and she low blows Nelson!

Lisa Simpson hits the ring and she gets into a cat fight with Lola! Coyote pulls Lisa off and Nelson tosses Sylvester and Coyote to the outside. A bloody Nelson hugs his ex-girlfriend. The Reptile/Sonic combo attack and Nelson & Lisa give them both DDTs! They both cover, but the Reptile/Sonic combo kick out. The Dog then pulls up Sonic's legs and Nelson hits him in the groin with a steel chair!

Reptile then canes both Nelson and Dog. Reptile brings in a table and sets it up in the middle with Sonic. Sonic powerbombs Dog through the table, covers, but Dog kicks out. Nelson canes Reptile and Sonic soon afterwards. The Reptile/Sonic team then hit the Dudley Death Drop on Nelson! Reptile gets another table and puts it in the ring! They call out Noob Saibot and he hits the ring. Reptile & Sonic put lighter fluid on the table. Sonic lights it on fire and Reptile puts Nelson through the table with the Acid Raid! Reptile covers Nelson and gets the pinfall!

Megaman: 'Here are your winners, REPTILE & SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!'

The fans were in awe of that overly insane match-up and Reptile was proud of the fact that he finally got one-up on Dog The Bounty Hunter. Sonic was pleased he got revenge on Nelson for injuring Knuckles. Dog checked on Nelson, who didn't look like he was faring well from that Acid Raid through the burning table.

Squidward: 'I... I'm speechless! That was an amazing fight! I mean the madness was insane!'

Greg: 'Not so speechless now, are you?'

Spongebob: 'He isn't, and I don't think our backstage guest is going to be either, where he's standing by with Milhouse Van Houten!'

_Backstage_

Milhouse: 'Hey, people: Milhouse Van Houten here reporting for UCW and I'm joined tonight by the man who says it's his destiny to become a double champion in UCW. I am talking about the UCW King of Anime champion, Naruto Uzamaki.'

Naruto: 'Lemme stop you there, Milhouse. I say what I say because it is the gospel truth! 'The Nine-tailed Fox' proved why he is without a shadow of a doubt the greatest anime character ever created when I defeated the other great anime characters ever in the Climax Scene Battle Royal! If that didn't prove my legitimacy, then my victory over Guyver will have. As great as the other guys in this chamber match tonight are, they cannot hope to defeat the Nine-Tailed Fox in a match tailor-made for his great skills! War Greymon is just a formality tonight as I will dispose of him and then outlast the devil's playground to become the Undisputed World champion!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your first match of Khaos In Kyoto, with Reptile & Sonic the Hedgehog getting a victory over Dog the Bounty Hunter & Nelson Muntz among the chaos brought on by the arrival of the Dragon World Order while King of Anime Champion Naruto Uzamaki lays his claim for the Undisputed title later in the main event with a few unkind words for War Greymon. Chapter 2 will feature the first qualifying match between the CWF World champion Danny Phantom going up against Meowth in a NON-TITLE match (seriously, I don't want JC flaming me for messing up his story, should I advance Meowth, which I haven't decided yet), followed by an interview with Xander Cage & 'D-Train' Darius Stone, Team **_**xXx**_**. Later.**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM.**_


	2. Danny Phantom vs Meowth

**Chapter 2: Ultimate Elimination Chamber qualifying match - CWF World Heavyweight champion Danny Phantom versus Meowth.**

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is the first of our Elimination Chamber Qualifying matches! Introducing first, currently attending Casper High, he is the Cartoon Wrestling Federation World Heavyweight Champion, DANNY PHANTOM!'

The _Danny Phantom _theme hit and Phantom came soaring out with the CWF World title around his waist. The part-ghost competitor awaited his opponent.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, representing Team Rocket, he is MEOWTH!'

Meowth came out to _Underclass Hero _by Sum 41, but he came out with a smile on his face and a microphone in hand.

Meowth: 'I'm sure you expected to face me tonight, Phantom... but, by my own surprise, that's not going to happen. You see, a couple of weeks ago, I struck a deal. A deal with the Dragon World Order. I am now officially a dWo member... and you're not facing me tonight. You'll be facing my boss... the leader of the Dragon World Order, the AmDrag, JAKE LONG!'

The Dragon World Order's new theme, _Before I Forget _by Slipknot, hit as Jake Long made his way to the ring with Meowth, Cheeseburger Eddy & Chris Griffin in tow. He stared at Phantom in the ring before moving to his corner. The former CWF champ had grand plans for his opponent, who won the CWF title at _CWF Ultimate Showdown_. Suddenly, the referee called for security and more referees to throw the other dWo members out of the ringside area. Jake was incensed by this decision, but nonetheless, turned back to his rival as the referee called for the bell.

Jake Long missed a charge in the corner and Phantom attempted a whip only to eat a head butt in the face. Jake Long missed a falling head butt on the mat and was drop kicked to the outside. Phantom kept up the high speed offense before going for a two count and getting flung into the ropes. Phantom looked for a sunset flip. Jake Long went for a punch and missed.

Phantom hit a forearm before going for a second and getting killed with a shoulder block. Phantom fought back with some punches only to get floored with some punches. Jake Long slapped on a shoulder vice in an attempt to ground Danny on the mat. Phantom repeatedly tried to use the crowd to rally him to his feet, but Jake Long kept bearing down, forcing him to the mat.

Danny finally looked for some elbows to the gut, but got socked in the puss again with another big right hand before Jake Long went right back to the hold. Jake Long was in full control and began to diversify the portfolio so to speak, only to miss a charge and crash into the ring post. Phantom connected with a DDT and headed to the top rope only to get tossed off and eat a nice patch of the security wall.

Jake Long got Danny back in the ring and began mangling Danny in the vice grip again. Danny fought back yet again and went for a body slam. Danny got him up, but Jake Long poked his eyes and Danny almost got pinned. Jake Long locked on a vice grip. Phantom again fought out but this time got back body dropped to the mat. Jake Long dropped the leg before going for a pin and getting a two count.

Phantom grabbed a headlock before flat-backing Long with a shoulder block. Phantom decked Long before planting him with a body slam and going for a quick cover attempt. Long fought back with a hard right slap to the face and a chop to the chest. Long whipped Phantom only to get back dropped to the floor and laid out with a plancha. Phantom got distracted by the interfering-before-he-was-thrown-out-again-Meowth before Long smashed his hand off the ring steps and hitting a running kick to it up against the steps.

Back in the ring, Long went right at the hand and began laying the boots to it in a big way. Long wrapped it around the ropes and punched away at it before whipping Phantom into the ropes. Phantom hit a sunset flip, but couldn't hold Long down with one hand. Long immediately went back on the offense, slapping on a top wrist lock and wrenching back on it.

Phantom used the crowd to rally him and hit some shots to Long's gut. Long cut Phantom off with a standing drop kick for a one count before heading right back to the wrist lock. Phantom fought back with the hand that works and some kicks but again, Long cut him off with some kicks to the hand before KO-ing Phantom with a stiff knee to the head. Long went right back to the hand before spiking it off the mat.

Moment of the match is Long stretching Phantom's hand into the Wolfpac hand-signal, showing the fans and telling him Phantom was a fan of the dWo. Phantom fought back with a boot to the head before loading up Long for the Welcome to the Ghost Zone back breaker and the knee-bulldog combo out of the corner. Phantom hit his springboard lariat before looking for the Spectre Spike. Phantom connected with it and got the cover for a sharp two-count.

Jake Long began planting some stiff old kicks to the chest before hitting a spinning wheel kick for another two count. Jake Long beat Phantom with rights onto the ring apron, but Danny was able to hang him up on the top rope. Phantom took a gamble, looking for something off the top rope and got caught and tasted a tilt-a-whirl powerslam. Somehow, someway, Phantom kicked out at two. Jake Long dropped his backside across Phantom's chest before going back to the well and the vice grip.

Phantom fought back again only this time, to eat a big boot to the grill. Jake Long lined up a big splash but missed completely. Phantom had an opening, but Jake Long picked him off again with an uppercut. Jake Long went for the Umaga running ass-attack but Phantom dodged it and hit a quick whisper in the wind, but couldn't capitalize. He got a two count but it wasn't good enough. Phantom hit a series of forearms before going for the Phantom Flip but got kicked off.

Phantom hit a mule kick and got out of the way of a big splash in the corner only for Jake Long to move out of the way himself. Jake Long hit a Samoan splash before signaling for the Dragon DDT. Jake Long missed the Dragon DDT and Phantom hit the Spectre Spike. Jake Long rolled to the outside and crashed into the table on the outside. As he turned around, Phantom came flying over the top with a splash.

Phantom moved Long back into the ring and attempted to put Long away with the Spectre Spike, but Long got a brief pinning spot before hitting a back suplex and getting a full one count this time. Long put on a high bear hug in a cross face position before Phantom fought to his feet and killed him with a stiff lariat. Phantom hit some body slams before hitting an atomic drop followed by a bulldog.

Phantom lined Long up and hit a back-cracker like double knees to the face, a move which he calls the 'Ghostbreaker' and absolutely mauled the AmDrag. A 3-count later and that's all she wrote.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner and advancing to the Ultimate Elimination Chamber match, CWF World champion DANNY PHANTOM!'

The dWo came back down to beat Phantom up, but Danny was ready as he levelled Meowth with a belt shot, crescent-kicked Chris Griffin in his large jaw and nailed another Ghostbreaker on Cheeseburger Eddy. Danny acknowledged the crowd, letting them know he planned on becoming a double world champion at Khaos In Kyoto.

Squidward: 'At least we know two of the competitors in the Ultimate Elimination Chamber! And they both happen to be World champions!'

Greg: 'I wonder who will join those two in the demonic structure. Just looking at that thing is giving me nightmares!'

Spongebob: 'Well, let's send it to MVH backstage, where he's standing by with Team _xXx_!'

_Backstage_

Milhouse: 'Once again filling in for Lola Bunny, I'm Milhouse Van Houten, standing by with who could be the new faces of UCW's tag team division by winning the tag team titles later tonight, Xander Cage and Darius Stone, Team _xXx_!'

Xander: 'Let me correct you, yellow-belly: Team xXx _is _the new face of the tag team division and we intend on proving that tonight by ripping the tag team belts right out of Scorpion and Sub Zero's dead hands. Well, at least, I think they're half-dead...'

D-Train: 'They've been through Fatality and Fatality so many freakin' times it's hard to tell, X. But you're right when you say we're gonna' take the belts tonight. In fact, those two ninjas better get some heavy-duty roll cages to protect their heads when we step into the ring with them!'

Xander: 'You said it, D-Train: the ninjas are going down and the belts are going around our waists! Hey, Scorpion, Subway: welcome to the Xander Zone...'

D-Train: '...biatch!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your second match of Khaos In Kyoto, with Danny Phantom advancing to the Ultimate Elimination Chamber by pouncing Jake Long of the dWo (it was originally Meowth, but the AmDrag sounded like a better opponent. It also sounded like a better way to get the Dragon World Order kicked off properly) while Xander Cage & Darius 'D-Train' Stone lay their claim to the tag team titles with harsh words directed at two ninjas you DON'T want to piss off! Chapter 3 will feature another Elimination Chamber qualifying match, this time with 'The Jackass' Bam Margera taking on **_**CSI: Miami's**_** own Horatio Caine. Will 'The Jackass' be able to make good on his promise that he will take the Undisputed title from King Mickey or shall the 'Miami-Dade County Hitman' be able to have that pleasure? Also, an interview with winner of this chapter Danny Phantom and his boss from the CWF, JC(619!)! Later, peeps.**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM.**_


	3. Bam Margera vs Horatio Caine

**Chapter 3: Ultimate Elimination Chamber qualifying match - 'The Jackass' Bam Margera versus Horatio Caine.**

_Backstage_

Bam: 'This is so gonna' mess up his head for tonight... plus it'll get us some great footage for Jackass Number Four!'

???: 'I'm Johnny Knoxville and welcome to _Jackass_!'

Margera and Knoxville were perched behind a box when King Mickey walked up with his belt and Head of Security Tyzonn watching out for attackers.

Mickey: 'Is everything set for tonight?'

Tyzonn: 'As set as it'll ever be, boss. There's no way I'm going to allow Bugs to get another shot at you. I'll do whatever it takes to see that you leave this arena as the champion... and still the King of Kings!'

Margera told Knoxville to stop chuckling and pull the rope he had in his hands. Knoxville did and a giant box fell down on top of the King and his cohort. Mickey spun around to see that it was Bam's doing and began yelling to get released.

Margera: 'Now that we've got the King here under control... let me just say that your plan may be set in stone, but it ain't getting executed to perfection. Bugs'll wipe the floor with your head of jabroni, and you won't be leaving the arena as the champ. That goes to Bam Margera!'

Margera had Johnny Knoxville watch Mickey and Tyzonn while Bam went to the ring for his match.

_He's Bam Margera_

_He loves to skate_

_He also likes to shake things up a bit_

To the sound of his infamous theme tune, Bam rode out on his customised skateboard and frontflipped into the ring.

_Bam Margera... what will he do next?_

Upon hearing this, Bam snatched the microphone and climbed the turnbuckles.

Bam Margera: 'Whatever the FUCK I want!'

He handed the microphone back to Megaman.

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is the second of our Elimination Chamber Qualifying matches! Introducing first, in the ring, residing in Westchester, Pennsylvania, he is 'The Jackass' BAM MARGERA!'

_We Won't Be Fooled Again_ by the Who hit, bringing out _CSI: Miami's_ Horatio Caine, having gotten over the injury by Cyrax that prevented him from attending the Second Night Stand event.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, from Miami-Dade County, Florida, he is the head of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab and he's representing Team CSI, HORATIO CAINE!'

After a show of respect through handshake, both competitors walked back to their corners while the referee rang the bell. The pair hit a lock-up to start the match, which Horatio used to show his slight size and power advantage by shoving Bam down in the first, then planting Bam face-first into the mat on the second. Bam ducked a blow from Horatio to begin dishing out a few of his own - but this served only to enrage Caine who picked Bam up, drove him into the corner and then planted his shoulder into the Jackass' midsection a few times. Bam then had an up-close introduction to a turnbuckle.

A shoulder block from Horatio put Bam down for a one-count. He then felt the turnbuckle twice more and a right hand from the champ. Bam telegraphed wanting to elevate Horatio, giving the champ the opportunity to try and set up for the Sunshine State H-Bomb, but Bam managed to escape and slither out of the ring. But Horatio was there to toss him right back into the fray.

Horatio hit a scoop slam and scored a near fall. Horatio then charged at Bam who promptly ducked, pulling the top rope and sending the champ tumbling out to the floor below. Horatio tasted Bam's knee on the way back into the ring, but quickly recovered and hit a side slam for a near fall. Caine locked in an arm bar and clubbed away at the shoulder of Bam, then took him over with a snap mare followed by a hard kick to the face for another near fall.

Horatio then mounted Bam and dished out some blows. Bam rolled to the apron where Horatio hit some forearm blows to the chest and a kick to the head. Bam finally managed to pick himself up, only to be sent flying from the apron and into the barricade. Horatio pursued, putting Bam's head into the ring apron and tossing him back into the ring. Bam had the wherewithal to kick Horatio on the way back in and hit a neckbreaker, finally putting at least a pause in the domination by the _CSI: Miami_ mainstay.

Bam hit another neckbreaker on Horatio for a near fall, and now has the champ in a lock on the mat. Dueling chants could be heard from the crowd by now, with 'Let's go Horatio' and 'Let's go Bam.' Horatio powered up from the hold but had his clothesline attempt countered by Bam for a near fall. Bam climbed up top, but Horatio nailed him with a right hand and sent him down to the apron.

H then suplexed Bam back into the ring and went up top himself, hitting a flying shoulder tackle for a near fall. Horatio then nailed a clothesline in the corner, but missed a second on. Bam went for a clothesline of his own, but Horatio turned it into a side slam for another near fall. H then had his own telegraphed moment and felt a kick from the Jackass, but was unphased and hit Bam with a spinebuster.

Caine started to set up for the Sunshine State H-Bomb, but Bam managed to escape and hit a DDT for a near fall. Bam then began measuring Horatio up for his spear finisher he calls the Viva-La-Spear, but missed the attempt. Horatio then hit a running power slam, then began measuring Bam for a spear of his own. He ran across the ring, Bam sidestepped the spear and Horatio went crashing into the second turnbuckle.

When he recovered, Bam turned him upside down in preparation for the Jackassed, but Horatio blocked the sunset flip tombstone by grabbing the ropes. Somehow, out of nowhere, Horatio managed to cradle up Bam and suddenly hit the H-Bomb! 1-2... but Bam kicked out. Horatio signalled for another H-Bomb, but Bam was ready this time. 'The Jackass' slipped out and executed an Edgomatic for a 2-count.

Bam fought up but Horatio ripped his feet out from under him and slapped on a Texas Cloverleaf. After a struggle, Bam used his leg strength to kick out but Horatio dropped a quick elbow and got in a cover attempt. Horatio whipped Bam to the corner hard before going for a modified catapult elbow. Horatio mocked Bam's thumb point thing before dropping a knee and going for two quick cover attempts.

Horatio drove some forearms to the mid section before yanking back on Bam's chin. Bam fought out but got met with a back flip boot of sorts from Horatio. Horatio mounted the top rope and went for a flying axe handle but got met with a HARD back kick, leaving both competitors on their backs. Margera hit some clotheslines and then a boot to the head followed by a spinning wheel kick for a quick cover attempt.

The two exchanged some strikes before Horatio tossed him in the corner and went for an Elijah Express-type move. Bam narrowly escaped it and quickly hopped up on the top rope and came flying off with a frog splash for another two-count. Bam signalled for the end and turned Horatio upside down, drilling him with the Jackassed for the surefire three-count.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner and advancing to the Ultimate Elimination Chamber match, BAM MARGERA!'

Bam rocked the double horns a second time and rode backstage on his skateboard, where Johnny Knoxville was still laughing at the trapped King Mickey and his angry Head of Security, Tyzonn. Then Bam noticed the Undisputed title belt nearby, which had not ended up in the cage. Bam picked it up.

Bam: 'Hey, thanks for the belt, Mickels! Now all I have to do is smoke your ass in the Chamber and it's officially my property! See ya!'

Bam rode off-screen, leaving Mickey furious that his title belt had been stolen. Knoxville followed after his Jackass teammate.

_Backstage_

Milhouse: 'I'm here with CWF World Heavyweight champion Danny Phantom as he prepares to endure hell inside of the Ultimate Elimination Chamber when he goes up against five other tough competitors for the chance to leave this arena as the Undisputed World champion. But Danny's not alone tonight: he's joined by the CWF General Manager and someone who'll be viciously rooting him on tonight, JC!'

JC: 'Thank you, Milhouse. You know, I like the fact that some brands are able to interact, and allow  
their Superstars to fight in each others' matches. And tonight, Danny plans to make good on his entry in the Chamber!'

Danny: 'Tonight, inside the devil's duplex they call the Ultimate Elimination Chamber, I am going to painfully adjust the snide attitude of King Mickey tenfold. Your friends can't help you tonight and you are going to be a victim of the em-effin' Spectre Spike in the middle of the ring. I will do my fans proud when I walk out of that demonic structure the true Undisputed World Heavyweight champion!'

JC: 'What my champion is trying to say, if you don't understand... just like like the message of the Corporate Ministry: You've got No Chance In Heck!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your third match of Khaos In Kyoto, with 'The Jackass' Bam Margera retaining his spot in the Ultimate Elimination Chamber by introducing Horatio Caine to 'The Jackassed' while Danny Phantom and CWF General Manager JC give out their warnings to whoever competes in the Chamber match! Chapter Four shall play host to the first of two South Park Rulz matches, with Roxas of the Kingdom Hearts Keybladers taking on South Park's own Kenny McCormick! Also, Eddy & Homer Simpson give an interview where they shall explain what happens to the other three South Park boys later that night! Later.**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM.**_


	4. Roxas vs Kenny McCormick

**Chapter 4: South Park Rules match - Kenny McCormick versus Roxas.**

Squidward: 'Now this next match came about as a challenge from Kenny when he debuted on Monday Night Project X the night after Second Night Stand with his South Park teammates. Kenny gained the win in a match over Warrick Brown and everything was going great until the Kingdom Hearts Keybladers sent a message of disrespect by beating the boys down. Roxas singled out Kenny and made his life hell, so DJ Diddy Dog made the stipulation that if the Keybladers could not defeat Team South Park in a 6-man tag team title No.1 contenders' match, Roxas would be forced to face Kenny in South Park Rules.'

Greg: 'Which of course was suggested by Kenny, who wanted to get revenge on Roxas for the weeks of torment. Tonight, Kenny gets his opportunity to go one night without getting killed!'

Squidward: 'Wow. What a crappy segue.'

Megaman: 'Ladies and Gentlemen, your next contest is a South Park Rules match, scheduled for one fall with no time limit. Anything goes and the competitors are limited to one rope break each. Introducing first, from Twilight Town and/or The World That Never Was, representing Disney & Kingdom Hearts, he is ROXAS!'

_This Fire Burns _by Killswitch Engage hit, bringing out Roxas, dressed in new attire that appeared to be his usual costume all black with silver streaks of barbed wire on it. He also had a black streak of hair at the front. He looted under the ring and retrieved a trashcan full of weapons, waiting patiently for Kenny.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, from South Park, Colorado, he is the self-proclaimed human assassination attempt, KENNY MCCORMICK!'

_It Sucks To Be Me _by Avenue Q played, which brought out the muffling Kenny, who has been killed 497 times (not accurate) in the history of _South Park_. He got into the ring and tossed the trashcan of weapons over, just to try and get in Roxas' head. But Roxas remained level-headed as the referee rung the bell. The two circled it up before locking up. Roxas easily tossed McCormick aside but Kenny came bounding back with quick strikes before getting caught in a powerslam predicament that resulted in him getting slammed into the turnbuckles.

Roxas hit a body slam and dropped an elbow. Roxas slammed McCormick off the top buckles and began booting away at McCormick in the corner. Roxas gave McCormick some 'help' out of the corner before hitting a double under hook submission hold, using his size advantage to wear McCormick down. McCormick got feisty and fought out of the hold only to get nailed with a sidewalk slam for a near fall.

Roxas hammered away on the hooded warrior on the mat before booting him around the ring. Roxas hit an Oblivion Brainbuster but missed with a leg drop attempt. McCormick came back with stinging kicks and a double drop kick but only got a one count on the cover attempt. McCormick hit a whisper in the wind he calls the 'Thing I Learned In Hell' but Roxas kicked out.

Kenny went for the twist of fate he calls the Fatesealer but missed the running boot. McCormick slammed him to the mat and hit a big Swanton Bomb for the shockingly quick upset win.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner of the South Park Rules match, KENNY MCCORMICK!'

Roxas couldn't believe that he had been upstaged by Kenny in less than five minutes, so Sora & Riku came down to the ring and attacked Kenny again. Roxas pulled a table with tacks glued to it from under the ring, set it up... and drilled Kenny through it with the Oblivion Brainbuster. Kenny was reduced to mush, blood and guts.

Squidward: 'Oh my god! He killed Kenny!'

Greg: 'YOU BASTARD!'

Then Riku grabbed a microphone.

Riku: 'Eddy, you and your partners are on notice. This is what you can expect unless we get another shot at those titles!'

Then the lights went out and music began to play. _The Pretender _by Foo Fighters, to be exact. When the lights came back on, Double D & Ed, Eddy's former partners, were standing at the top of the ramp with weapons in hand. The Keybladers were shocked. Double D slowly taped his fists up before gripping a barbed wire baseball bat in his hands and following Ed down to the ring. But before they could get back in the ring, DJ's music hit.

DJ: 'Thank god you guys are back to teach these three pussies a lesson in respect, but unfortunately, the guy who just lost is barred from ringside while we have a sanctioned tag team grudge match, right here... RIGHT NOW!'

Roxas was livid as security escorted him out while the cleanup crew mopped up Kenny's remains. Riku told Double D to bring it as the referee called for the bell.

Spongebob: 'The return of the Eds, here tonight! Who woulda' thought it?'

Squidward: 'Not me. I didn't see it coming!'

The match began quickly when Riku slapped Double D across the face. Riku backed Double D into the ropes with several more slaps, sent him across the ring and knocked him down with a running knee. Riku then ran over to Ed and knocked him from the apron with a straight right hand. As the referee held Ed back in his corner, Riku and Sora double teamed Double D behind the official's back.

Sora made the blind tag and began choking Double D with his boot. Double D was stuck between the bottom rope and Sora's boot for the entire five count before the referee forced the break from Sora. Double D was taken down with a single leg and dragged back to the corner where Sora tagged Riku back in who hopped over the top rope and dropped a knee right across Double D's leg.

Riku hit a Guillotine DDT across the top rope and landed on the apron. As Riku leapt onto the top rope for a flying elbow, Ed met him in mid-air and took him down with an amazing hurricanrana. Both competitors crawled to their corners and Ed was tagged in. He stormed in and began to clean house with clotheslines and dropkicks. But Sora snuck up and hit a low blow leading to the Traverse Town Tragedy (Sliced Bread No.2) but Ed pushed Sora over the top. However, he turned into Riku's Way To The Dawn.

Riku covered, but Double D was there with the save. He then targeted Sora on the outside and executed a picture-perfect Plancha Suicida to the outside, sending Sora flying over the guardrail. Ed quickened the pace by running through several clothesline attempts from Riku, then sliding through his legs before finally landing a Dropkick knocking Riku through the ropes and onto the outside.

Ed then connected with a Baseball slide which sent Riku crashing into Sora. This then broke down into a ringside brawl with Riku & Sora double-teaming Ed before Double D came from the top rope with a Crossbody to take them all out. Back in the ring, Sora caught Ed with a Superkick and then went for the Traverse Town Tragedy but Ed threw Sora over the top rope which also knocked Riku from the apron.

Double D once again jumped from the top and hit Sora with a Dropkick which sent him into Ed, who was waiting with his finishing move, Tim's Awakening (Spinning Torture Rack Backbreaker, think inverted F-5). Double D then positioned Riku on the top rope and blasted him with a big time Clever Idea. Following that up, Double D moved Sora to his feet and popped off the EKO. Ed pushed down on Double D as the smartest Ed pinned Sora for 1-2...

But Riku recovered and broke the pin again! The fans were going absolutely crazy! Riku dragged Double D from the ring and slammed his face against the announce table, while Sora sent Ed into the corner and landed a Stinger Splash. Sora then climbed to the top and connected with a flying clothesline leading to a two-count. The referee soon regained order. Riku attempted to send Double D into the ropes, but the 'Ed with Two Ds' countered and sent Riku into the ropes and into a knee which Ed had raised.

This allowed Double D to take control of the match away from the Keybladers. Ed landed a huge Spinebuster but Sora managed to break the count before the three. Ed thrusted his shoulders into the ribs of Riku. Double D ran across the ring and hit Sora which sent the match into a chaotic mess once again. Ed and Riku brawled at ringside, while Double D took control of Sora in the corner of the ring.

Double D lifted Sora onto the top rope and then climbed up to the second rope. Double D then asked if anyone wanted an EKO, but before he could hit the move, Riku jumped onto the apron and tripped his foot. This allowed Sora to ram Double D's head on the turnbuckle and finally land the Traverse Town Tragedy. He hooked Double D's leg and got the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Here are your winners, Sora & Riku, THE KINGDOM HEARTS KEYBLADERS!'

Sora & Riku got the hell outta dodge as Double D & Ed gave chase. The Keybladers hijacked a car in the parking lot, threw out the driver and sped off in it, leaving Double D & Ed on foot.

Ed: 'Awww... they left before I could kick their butt!'

Double D: 'Not to worry, Ed. There's still a lot more butt-kicking to be done!'

_Backstage_

Milhouse: 'Hi. Milhouse here again, but this time I am joined by two-thirds of the UCW 6-man tag team champions, Eddy and big Homer Simpson. How do you feel about your two best friends returning tonight, Eddy?'

Eddy: 'I think it's great and I have to ask Homer one thing before we go out and whip Team South Park's candy asses. Homer, after this match tonight, can I take the belts back and put them back on my friends' waists?'

Homer: 'You see, I have no problem with that, my friend. I'll gladly give you _my _belt back... but it's Jinpachi who won't come so easily. But now that's settled: it's time to get to business!'

Eddy: 'Right. Team South Park, you may have done away with the Keybladers to earn this match, but you'll soon wish you'd be back facing them when me, Homer and big Jinpachi are done with you... and that's all we got to say about that!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your fourth and fifth matches of Khaos In Kyoto, with Kenny McCormick getting a quick pinfall victory over Roxas in South Park Rules (before his unfortunate 498th demise) and then the other Eds returned to UCW to lose to Riku & Sora in an impromptu matchup. Eddy decides to take the 6-man tag team titles back for his buddies, but is warned that Jinpachi Mishima might not take too well to giving up his championship status! Chapter Five shall feature a requested match by JC619 in which Goofy & Donald Duck, accompanied by Max Goof, shall be taking on the debuting Mas Y Menos of Titans East, accompanied by Daffy Duck (and if you're wondering why Donald is back in Mickey's good graces, you're just gonna' hafta read!). Also, there is an interview with Kamen Rider Zeronos as he prepares for his Monster's Melee match against Blaze, Ghost Rider & Guyver! Later.**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM.**_


	5. Goofy & Donald vs Mas Y Menos

**Chapter 5: Goofy & Donald Duck w/Max Goof vs. Mas Y Menos w/Daffy Duck.**

_Backstage_

Every available Disney superstar was on hand to help get Tyzonn and King Mickey out of the Jackass trap that Bam Margera had planted them in.

Mickey: 'All together, you morons!'

They all lifted at the same time and barely got the trap high enough for Mickey to slip out. Tyzonn was still trapped.

Mickey: 'I'm going to kill Margera! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT JACKASS!'

Tyzonn: 'Hey, boss... how am I getting out?'

Mickey: 'Everybody except Max, Goofy & Donald are staying to help!'

With that, Mickey walked off angry.

_Back in the arena_

Greg: 'Next up on the card tonight here in Kyoto is a tag team match set up by the rival Ducks, Daffy & Donald. What seemed like a new alliance between the two was revealed to be a ruse on Project X 3 weeks ago, as Donald turned on Daffy and planted him with the 4-Disney Splash through a double stack of tables. Daffy then challenged Goofy, Donald & Max to a handicap match but the GM wouldn't accept the proposal, instead making a tag team match where Goofy & Donald with Max in their corner would face Daffy's choice of any tag team or aspiring tag team from the Cartoon Wrestling Federation or its Superstar Search with Daffy in their corner, so the Looney Tune went out and recruited Mas Y Menos of the Teen Titans' East Division.'

Squidward: 'Let's go to the ring, where Megaman is standing by with the announcements.'

Megaman: 'Ladies and Gentlemen, this next contest is scheduled for one fall, with a 30-minute time-limit and it is a special tag team challenge! Introducing first, being accompanied by Max Goof, at a combined weight of 299lbs, GOOFY & DONALD DUCK!'

_I'm Comin' _blasted out as the trio of Disney superstars came out of the MVP tunnel with pyro shooting out of the stands. They ferociously booed, but Donald just responded by talking over their unrepeatable remarks with that annoying voice of his. They entered the ring and climbed the turnbuckles to taunt the fans.

Megaman: 'And their opponents, led to the ring by Daffy Duck, at a combined weight of 367lbs, Mas, Menos, MAS Y MENOS!'

_Teen Titans Theme _played, which brought out the Spanish-speaking duo of the Teen Titans family, with their recruiter Daffy Duck, who was gunning for Donald after what his rival pulled three weeks prior. Mas Y Menos sped around the ring like only they could, almost forming a hurricane until they realised what they were doing and stopped. Both teams got in their respective corners, the managers got on the outside and the match was on.

Donald Duck started the match for the Disney combo, leaving Goofy standing on the apron constantly looking over his shoulder at Sylvester the Cat and Wil E. Coyote who were minding their own business standing rampside. Donald and Mas exchanged rights but Donald took control by grabbing Mas' head, jumping over the top rope and guillotining Mas' neck. Goofy was tagged in and quickly Springboarded into a flying clothesline, taking Mas down to the canvas.

Menos quickened the pace by running through several clothesline attempts from Goofy, then sliding through his legs before finally landing a Dropkick knocking Goofy through the ropes and onto the outside. Goofy then stared down with Sylvester the Cat which allowed Menos to connect with a Baseball slide which sent Goofy crashing into Sylvester and Coyote. This then broke down into a ringside brawl before Mas came from the top rope with a Crossbody to take them all out.

Back in the ring, Donald caught Menos with a Superkick and then went for the Firaga Drop but Menos threw Donald over the top rope which also knocked Goofy from the apron. Sylvester the Cat quickly acted upon his thirst for revenge against his rivals and rolled Donald back into the ring who turned to argue with him for his actions. Mas once again jumped from the top and hit Donald with a Dropkick which sent him into Menos who was waiting with the Spanish Shellshocker (Alex Shelley's Shellshock).

Menos covered, but Goofy was there to break it up. He went after Mas and planted him with the Sitdown Tigerbomb for a 2-count. Menos went over and hooked Goofy's head quickly, planting him with a high-speed, tornado-like Shellshocker. Menos covered, but Max pulled Menos off his father from the outside. Daffy took offense to this and attacked Max with a big Vandaminator to the face.

They ended up brawling to the backstage area. Donald took out Mas and Mas came back with a big clothesline. Donald responded with a jumping leg to the head as Goofy got the tag and took out Mas with a quick clothesline. Donald is back in and chopped Mas. Menos got the tag and he took out Goofy quickly and dumped Donald off the ring apron. Donald took out Goofy by accident with a clothesline.

Mas sent Donald out over the top rope. in the ring, Menos hit Goofy with the Spanish Shellshocker, covered... but Donald managed to break it up once again. The action was all over the place as Goofy set up a table on the outside, lifted up Menos and dropped him through the table with a Crucifix Powerbomb. The fans went nuts for that spot.

Then Goofy topped it by flinging himself over the ropes and splashing Menos in the shattered table. The Disney Combo taunted the crowd before Goofy grabbed another side headlock. Mas sent him into the ropes again and clotheslined Goofy down. Mas tagged in Menos, who locked on a choke. Donald Duck ran in and broke it up. Mas came back in to tackle Donald.

Goofy got Menos up for the Old School Expulsion Bomb (top rope powerbomb into a piledriver), but Menos reversed it with a Celtic Cross-like move from the second rope. Goofy revived quickly and smashed Menos with a clothesline. Goofy then held Menos in place for the interfering Roxas to hit Menos with his Oblivion Keyblade, but Roxas missed Menos and hit Goofy instead. Menos then slapped Roxas off of the apron before going up top and nailing the Mas Y Menos Spectacular Spyral Press (Springboard moonsault into a 450 Splash).

Donald Duck ran in and broke up the pin at 2. Marc Mas followed and took Donald down with a side neckbreaker. Goofy mowed down Mas with a Spear, but was flattened straight after when Menos scored with the Spanish Shellshocker. Mas got Donald in a wheelbarrow position and Mas Y Menos blasted Donald with the Going East (Wheelbarrow Suplex-Front Neckbreaker combo).

Menos hit another Mas Y Menos Spectacular Spyral Press. Donald hit a kick to the mid section on Mas before whipping him into the corner. Mas leapt up on the ropes and came off with a body splash and got a two count. Menos tagged in and hit a wheel kick and went for a cover of his own. Donald quickly overpowered him and bullied him to the corner and hit some shoulder thrusts.

Menos reversed the momentum and went for ten punches to the head in the corner but was tossed off by Donald. Goofy tagged in and he laid the boots to Menos before going for the cover. Goofy hit a snapmare and slapped on a rear chin lock in hopes of wearing down the 'crazy superhero gringo'. Menos fought to his feet, but Goofy cut him off with some clubbing blows. He went for a body slam, but Menos wiggled out and hit a reverse DDT. Menos and Goofy both made tags and Mas cleaned house on both Goofy and Donald.

Mas hit a body slam and then a split legged moonsault for a two count. Mas punted Donald's head into the lights before connecting with the RVD rolling thunder. Mas went for the cover but Goofy broke it up. Menos came into the ring and low blowed Goofy and took him to the outside. Mas hit a spinning wheel kick and then went for a frog splash.

Roxas climbed in the ring attempting to hand a keyblade to Donald, but Double D showed up out of nowhere and hit him with a Singapore cane in the back of the head. Mas stayed perched on the ropes long enough for Goofy to crotch him on the top buckle. Donald hit a suspended Firaga Drop from across the top rope and got the cover for the win.

Megaman: 'Here are your winners, GOOFY AND DONALD DUCK!'

The cameras immediately shot backstage, where Max & Daffy were still fighting before it cut to DJ Diddy Dog's office, where he was talking with CWF superstar Ron Stoppable.

DJ: 'I hear Bart's been giving you a whole lot of hell lately down in the CWF.'

Ron: 'Yeah, he thinks I'm not hardcore or extreme enough to be worthy of a match with him. I kinda' wish it was me getting that title shot against Bart tonight, but to see him get ripped apart by Shadow is good enough to me.'

Then the former No Holds Barred champion Spiderman came onto the screen.

Spidey: 'If anyone deserves to fight Bart for that championship, it should be me! I've got a rematch clause in my contract and I plan on using it for tonight! Either that... or you, DJ, are going to be hearing from my lawyer very soon!'

DJ: 'Now, c'mon, Spidey, we don't handle things with LAWYERS around here...'

The General Manager didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Daffy & Max came crashing through the wall with their brawl. Security hastily ripped them apart from one another and DJ stood between them with Spidey & Ron Stoppable looking on.

DJ: 'Alright, break it up! I will not have my PPV spoiled like this! In fact, if you want to fight, wait until the No Holds Barred championship match later! It will be Bart Simpson versus Shadow the Hedgehog versus Daffy Duck versus Max Goof versus Spiderman versus Ron Stoppable in a match our affiliate from the IWA Xtreme Maniac 33 likes to call... an XTREME HEIGHTS MATCH, which is a mixture of a tables match, a King of the Mountain match and an Ultimate X match! Megaman will explain the rules of the match... but if you don't want to lose your spot and a potential chance to become Undisputed Heavyweight champion of the World in the Chamber, I suggest you walk away from each other and get ready!'

_Backstage_

Milhouse: 'I'm standing by with Kamen Rider Zeronos, who is preparing for the upcoming Monster's Ball match!'

Zeronos: 'Let me say this to start... I could go on about how I'm going to the mop the ring with those three, but I'm just going to fight... because my actions speak louder than words ever will!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your sixth match of Khaos in Kyoto, with Donald Duck & Goofy of the Disney squad triumphing over the debuting Mas Y Menos with a little bit of help from the lone Roxas while Daffy Duck & Max Goof start throwing fisticuffs that earns them a shot at the No Holds Barred title in an Xtreme Heights match (thank you, XtremeManiac33 and I thought I'd just add the King of the Mountain aspect because they're usually easier to write for me!). Kamen Rider Zeronos also explains what he was going to do to his three opponents in the Monster's Ball match. Chapter Six shall play host to another Elimination Chamber qualifying match-up as 'The Man of Mercury' Tyzonn prepares to put up or shut up against who many believe should be the Undisputed champion in 'The BB Gun' Bugs Bunny. In addition, Milhouse will be interviewing Bart Simpson as he prepares to overcome 5 challengers in an Xtreme Heights match for his title and spot in the Elimination Chamber match. Later, crazy cats!**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM.**_

_**NOTE: This is a voting for UCW Internet Incident's matches. The match here is a Fans' Choice match for the King of Anime title match. Whoever wins/retains the title is automatically in there but the challenger is a choice of: CHARIZARD (Pokemon), GUYVER (Don't Need to repeat that) or CLOUD STRIFE (Final Fantasy VII - hey, it's Anime-like). Happy voting... and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_


	6. Bugs Bunny vs Tyzonn

**Chapter 6: Ultimate Elimination Chamber qualifying match - 'The Man of Mercury' Tyzonn versus 'The BB Gun' Bugs Bunny.**

_**Ambulance Match at Second Night Stand...**_

_Megaman: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, this is your main event of the evening and it is a UCW-Rulz Ambulance match, scheduled for one fall, with the UCW Undisputed Heavyweight Championship of the World on the line! The rules of this match are simple: render your opponent incapacitated long enough to obtain a pinfall, making you eligible to get them inside the Ambulance and close the doors! And now, the participants: first, __representing the Looney Tunes, he is the BB Gun, BUGS BUNNY!'_

_The Looney Tunes theme played, bringing out the number one contender and personal nemesis to King Mickey. Bugs was never pinned nor did he submit in the inaugral World title match at the OneShot: that dubious honor went to Homer Simpson, who went down to the King's Keyblade Sweep DDT. He awaited the champion patiently in the ring. Then some familiar music played._

_Megaman: 'And his opponent, from Disney Castle, representing Disney & Kingdom Hearts, he is the self-proclaimed King of Kings and the Undisputed Heavyweight Champion of the World, MICKEY MOUSE!'_

_Blatantly stealing Triple H's King of Kings theme, King Mickey rose up out from the stage on a throne with the belt on his waist. He waited before standing up, at which point Motorhead's The Game began to play._

_**A surprise interference...**_

_Bugs Bunny hit Mickey with one of the monitors at the announcers table ringside. Bugs hit a big elbowdrop off the top rope onto Mickey who was on the Announce Table, smashing it to pieces. Bugs left through the crowd and Mickey chased after. The match continued backstage which saw Bugs beat down Mickey with a kendo stick, use an SUV to knock out Mickey into a glass window of a security booth and then call an ambulance on a walkie talkie. Bugs put Mickey on a stretcher, but Mickey fought back and they eventually brawled back into the entranceway in the arena where the other ambulance was at. Mickey tossed Bugs into the ambulance many times. Bugs fought back with a DDT on the ground and a few shots to the head on Mickey with a trash can. Bugs put the trash can in front of Mickey's face, jumped off the amublance and dropkicked it into his face. They both brawled into the ambulance, but Mickey fought back again and nailed the Keyblade Sweep DDT on Bugs on the ground. He smiled before looking into the ambulance for help... and his Head of Security Tyzonn was there. Tyzonn helped lift the unconscious challenger into the ambulance and shut the doors, meaning Mickey retained the title._

_Megaman: 'The winner of the Ambulance match... and STILL UCW Undisputed World Heavyweight champion, MICKEY MOUSE!'_

_**The General Manager lays down the law...**_

_DJ: 'Well done, Mickey... for proving Bugs' point and proving that you can't win of your own accord without your buddies to help you. So, I have made a match for Parodyslam: you will once again be defending the championship in what I like to call... the Ultimate Elimination Chamber!'_

_**Revenge imminent...**_

_Bugs Bunny: 'Yo, Tyzonn! Hey, Man of Crap! I'm up here! Doc, I just went to DJ Diddy Dog's office and he told me that in your qualifying match for the Elimination Chamber at Khaos In Kyoto, you shall be facing the uncrowned champion, the stalwart of the Looney Tunes, the one who'se going to lead you to many sleepless nights... The BB Gun himself, Bugs Bunny!'_

_**...Or Thwarted!**_

_Bugs Bunny: 'I hope you end up mangled in knots by the end of our match... because that's what I'm gonna' do to you at Khaos In Kyoto, doc!'_

_Tyzonn: 'We'll see, loser!'_

_Back in the Arena..._

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is the third of our Elimination Chamber Qualifying matches! Introducing first, representing Disney and the Power Rangers, he is the Disney Head of Security and the Man of Mercury, TYZONN!'

The _Operation Overdrive_ theme hit, bringing out Tyzonn who had apparently escaped from Bam Margera's trap backstage. He was angry and almost attacked a fan who spat on him, but Tyzonn decided to back off and focus on his opponent, who was out for revenge!

Megaman: 'And his opponent, representing the Looney Tunes, he is the BB Gun, BUGS BUNNY!'

The Looney Tunes theme played, bringing out Bugs Bunny, who didn't waste any time in getting his groove on and attacking Tyzonn. The referee managed to put both in their corners as he rang the bell. As soon as the bell sounded, Bugs went crazy which made Tyzonn jump to the top turnbuckle for safety. Bugs ran around the ring, back in and then back out of the ring before the match finally began with a roll-up from Tyzonn.

Bugs rolled back up and clotheslined Tyzonn. Bugs grabbed Tyzonn's legs, flipped through and bridged a cover but only managed a two-count. As Tyzonn got back up, Bugs growled like a Tiger and rolled Tyzonn up once again for a pin. Obviously sick of his actions, Tyzonn slapped Bugs across the face who then turned and pretended to cry on the referee's shoulder.

With the referee scared and confused, Tyzonn approached him but then Bugs snapped out of it, crawled between Tyzonn's legs and tripped him onto his face and then turned him over for a cover. Tyzonn finally came back with a Standing Enziguri followed by the Walls of Mercury. Tyzonn pulled Bugs from the ropes and Bugs kept on fighting with all his might to break the submission.

Bugs used the fans to rally him and give him the strength he needed to break the hold, getting back to his feet for a lock-up. Bugs got the go behind after the lock-up, but Tyzonn came back with the standing switch. Bugs then tossed Tyzonn onto the canvas and attempted to lock on an armbar, but Tyzonn managed to reach the ropes with his feet.

Tyzonn countered an irish whip and sent Bugs to the corner, but a clothesline attempt was countered with an STO! Bugs pulled Tyzonn back to his feet, but Tyzonn began to fight back with strong forearms across the jaw. Tyzonn ran the ropes, ducked under a Bugs clothesline and hit a dropkick to the back of Bugs's knee knocking him down to one. Tyzonn then dropkicked Bugs in the face, knocking him onto his back.

Tyzonn then attempted the Overdrive Moonsault but Bugs rolled out the way. Both men then began to slowly get back to their feet as the referee began to count them down. As Bugs and Tyzonn pulled themselves back to their feet, Jinpachi Mishima hopped over the guard rail and slid into the ring. The referee ordered him to leave but he wasn't listening. Bugs soon turned around and was Demon-Bustered to the canvas. Tyzonn was next to turn to face Jinpachi Mishima who gave him the same treatment. He called for a microphone.

Jinpachi: 'The reason I am out here, is because I was just told by my so-called partner Eddy that I had to give up my third of the 6-man tag team titles for his returning friends. I want a concession! So if the General Manager doesn't give me what I want... I shall just take it!'

Mishima dropped the microphone and proceeded to synch in the Demon Lock on Tyzonn while choking Bugs with his massive legs. When suddenly...

_...The Simpsons Theme _by Green Day hit, causing Homer Simpson to rush out and try to talk sense to the hulking Mishima. But Jinpachi was having none of the elder Simpson's words as he swung a punch at Homer and knocked him down. Homer was now mad as he got up and attacked Jinpachi with the fans cheering him on. Homer sent Jinpachi into the ropes and caught him out of nowhere with the Homing Missile DDT. Following that, Homer chased him from the ring.

Thankfully, Bugs & Tyzonn were able to resume their match, albeit tired. Tyzonn pulled Bugs in and dug his knee into his ribs. Tyzonn then threw Bugs into the corner and began an assault of several kicks across the chest followed by a Tornado Clothesline. Tyzonn climbed to the top rope and attempted a double stomp, but Bugs rolled out of the way.

Tyzonn also rolled up to his feet but was knocked down and out of the ring by a standing dropkick from Bugs Bunny. After a talk with Mickey, Tyzonn was straight back into the action and exchanged slaps across the face with Bugs but soon moved to the ribs once again. Back in the corner, Tyzonn hit jabs into the ribs following up with a running forearm smash.

Tyzonn lifted Bugs to the top rope for a Superplex, but Bugs countered in mid-air and landed on Tyzonn's chest. Bugs followed up with a couple of clotheslines and a Shining Wizard, using Tyzonn's own knee for leverage. Bugs this time lifted Tyzonn onto the top rope and sent him flying across the ring with a Hurricanrana. Tyzonn began to complain about his knee to the referee which allowed Mickey to slide into the ring and catch Bugs offguard with a Superkick to the chin.

Tyzonn then quickly recovered and lifted an unconscious Bugs Bunny onto his shoulders. Tyzonn then cradled Bugs up for the Mercury Rising and covered him.

1...

2...

Bugs kicked out of the Mercury Rising! Tyzonn was shocked, as was the Undisputed champion on the outside. But the champ was about to get a surprise as Bam Margera marched down to the ring with a barrel and his buddy Ryan Dunn of CKY. They tiptoed up to behind Mickey, opened up his pants and shoved a wild crab down them, shutting the garments soon after. Mickey wiggled and squirmed as Margera laughed his ass off. Mickey went backstage trying to get the creature out of his trousers. Bam & Dunn followed soon after.

Ryan Dunn: 'You see him dance?! He danced!'

Tyzonn was pushed into the corner but he was able to stop himself by putting one foot on the second turnbuckle. Tyzonn then caught Bugs with an elbow to the jaw and then came off the second rope with a bulldog. Tyzonn then sent Bugs into the corner and attempted a jumping knee, but Bugs rolled out of harms way leaving Tyzonn to connect with the top turnbuckle.

Bugs then jumped from the second rope and dropkicked Tyzonn out of the ring. Bugs attempted to splash on Tyzonn, but Tyzonn slid out of the way just in time for Bugs to crash down onto the guard rail. Tyzonn then hit a running boot, knocking Bugs onto his back. Tyzonn rolled Bugs back into the ring for a quick two. Tyzonn lifted Bugs onto the top rope, kicked him in the back and then joined him.

Tyzonn underhooked the arms for a Super Tigerbomb, but Bugs back body dropped Tyzonn from the top and flew off with a Wrong Animal Splash. Bugs whipped Tyzonn into the corner and sent him flying across the ring with a Monkey Flip. Bugs then went to the top rope for a Wrong Animal splash, but Tyzonn quickly rolled out of the ring. Bugs altered his stance and jumped from the top and caught Tyzonn with a Crossbody, knocking him down onto the mats.

Bugs attempted to roll Tyzonn back into the ring, but Tyzonn countered and whipped Bugs into the steel steps. Tyzonn broke the referee's count and then rolled back out to put the boot to Bugs who was now sitting against the guard rail. Tyzonn lifted Bugs up and dropped him across the guard rail and then drove him into the ring apron with his shoulder.

Now back in the ring, Tyzonn exposed a top turnbuckle and tried to send Bugs face first, but Bugs stuck up his boot to block the move. Tyzonn ran up behind Bugs but got an elbow to the jaw. Bugs then catapulted from the second rope and caught Tyzonn with a kick to the chest, knocking him onto the canvas. Bugs went to the top rope once again, but this time Tyzonn was back on his feet and climbed to the second rope for another Super Tigerbomb.

But Bugs caught Tyzonn with a forearm sending him back down to the mats and quickly pounced from the top and connected with the frontflip legdrop. Bugs then returned to his feet and signalled for the Bunny Bomb, saying it was lights out for the 'Man of Mercury'. Bugs readied Tyzonn in the correct position, lifted him up and then dropped the bombshell for the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner and advancing to the Ultimate Elimination Chamber match, BUGS BUNNY!'

Bugs was elated that he had taken Tyzonn's spot in the Ultimate Elimination Chamber match and got another shot at the Undisputed World championship. He briefly stared at Tyzonn as the Disney Head of Security was helped to the back by his fellow Disney teammates. Bugs climbed the turnbuckles and acknowledged the fans one more time as the cameras went backstage.

_Backstage_

Milhouse: 'Milhouse Van Houten here, reporting for UCW, standing by with the No Holds Barred champion Bart Simpson as he goes to war in an Xtreme Heights match!'

Bart: 'Thank you, Milhouse, my buddy. Now: I have no problem with this match just being sprung on me. I can deal with having to defend my title anytime and anyplace. That's because I'm EXTREME! As for the other five guys, four are in because of circumstance and one is a guy who I can't stand! Maybe this video shall tell you more!'

VIDEO FLASHBACK

_The match starts with Chiro putting Ron in a Headlock. Chiro then hits a DDT onto Ron. Chiro then tries to put Ron in a Leg Lock, but Ron is able to counter out of the hold. Ron hits afew punches followed up with a Knee to the jaw, taking Chiro down. Ron then puts Chiro in a Sleeper Hold. Chiro seems to be fainting fast, but his arm is trying to grab the ropes. Chiro is able to grab the ropes, and break the hold. Ron then tries to hit a Lionsault, but Chiro gets out of the way in time. Chiro then does a Bridge Pin onto Ron for the pin._

_Ref makes the count 1,2,.. Ron kicks out._

_Chiro Irish Whips Ron into the ropes, and hits a Spinebuster onto Ron. Chiro then does a Thumbs Up, Thumbs Down Taunt that got the crowd going. Chiro then went to the Top Turnbuckle, and hits a Diving Headbutt onto Ron. Chiro tries to pin Ron, but Ron rolls out of the ring to get himself together. Ron re-enters the ring, and is met by a Big Boot by Chiro in the middle of the ring. Chiro then gets himself ready to hit a Thunder Punch. Ron dodges the Thunder Punch, and throws Chiro into the ropes. Ron then hits a Booyah! onto Chiro, and then pins him._

_Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)_

_Ring Announcer: 'Here is your winner: Ron Stoppable!!'_

_Bender: 'Well Bart, Looks like you will be facing off against Ron at Golden Opportunity.'_

_Iroh: 'It was cool that you joined us here Bart.'_

_Bart: 'No prob, But I got something to do before I go.'_

_Bart stands up, and grabs a microphone. Bart then directed his attention to Ron._

_Bart: 'Listen up Ronny, You maybe my opponent at Golden Opportunity for the Hardcore Title, But there is one thing that you're not that I am: EXTREME!!'_

_Bart then grabs his Belts, and heads to the Entrance Ramp. Ron looks stunned at what Bart had said about him._

VIDEO FLASHBACK

Bart: 'I said it then and I'm going to say it again. Ron Stoppable, you are not EXTREME! I am and you have not done what I have done. And if our match at Golden Opportunity is going to be any indication, then you don't have a chance in Lucifer's darkest dreams of defeating me! Shadow the Hedgehog is an afterthought, Spiderman has only scratched the surface of what I have in store for him, Max Goof is a cheap Bart Simpson-ripoff and Daffy Duck may be the only one worthy of facing me tonight!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your seventh match of Khaos in Kyoto, with Bugs Bunny earning another shot at the Undisputed World Heavyweight championship by going over Tyzonn amid massive interference (I apologise for all that TNA-like interference, but what can you do?), Jinpachi Mishima engages Homer Simpson in a former-partners dogfight over their 6-man tag team championship status and Bart Simpson flashes back to the CWF episode where he verbally berated Ron Stoppable and then reiterated that Stoppable wasn't in his league. Chapter Seven will bring you the South Park Rules match where Eddy, Homer Simpson & Jinpachi Mishima (Maybe?) shall defend the titles against Cartman, Kyle & Stan, but will Jinpachi help out at all? Also, Milhouse interviews King Mickey as he prepares for his qualifying match which is a tall order... trying to beat the massive Soul Calibur antagonist Nightmare! Will he get back his belt before then? Find out!**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM.**_

_**NOTE: This is a voting for UCW Internet Incident's matches. The match here is an Annihilation & Elimination match between the Wild Kru (from my Wild Kru series, including my OC Red Tiger) and Team Disney (Goofy, Max, Donald, Tyzonn & King Mickey, should he lose his title. If I decide he does, then he will be subbed by someone I'll choose). Since I've decided that Eddy & Homer Simpson have matches at Internet Incident, you can replace them on Team Wild Kru with one of three tag teams: MAS Y MENOS (Teen Titans), WIL E. COYOTE & ELMER FUDD (Looney Tunes) or GOKU & GARURU (Dragonball Z/Digimon). Happy voting... **_


	7. 6man tag team title match

**Chapter 7: 6-man South Park Rules match for the UCW 6-man Tag Team championship - Champions Eddy, Homer Simpson & Jinpachi Mishima versus Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh & Kyle Broflovski.**

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is a 6-man South Park Rules match and it is for the UCW World 6-man Tag Team championship! Introducing first, the challengers: from South Park, Colorado, they are Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski, please welcome... the CWF Tag Team champions, TEAM SOUTH PARK!'

_The Original South Park theme _played as the three universally-praised and equally universally-reviled boys made their UCW debuts in Kyoto, Japan. They were without Kenny, who had died once again after his match with Roxas earlier (who, by the way, was the only Keyblader left in the building following the impromptu tag team match earlier). So... they brought Butters with them.

Stan: 'Just remember to stand in our corner and keep your mouth shut, Butters!'

Butters:'But wouldn't I die from suffocation?'

Cartman: 'Can't you just shut up, you assface?!'

Megaman: 'And their opponents...'

Megaman was cut off by a video on the titantron that saw Homer Simpson & Jinpachi Mishima going at it backstage. Jinpachi was against a wall, where Homer decided to slam a trashcan lid against Jinpachi's head. Then it cut to Eddy in DJ's office.

DJ: 'I'll take care of it, Eddy. Ladies & Gentlemen, as a result of their actions, Homer Simpson & Jinpachi Mishima will _not _be apart of the 6-man tag team title match tonight... instead they will be facing each other in a grudge match later tonight! As for the 6-man match, though, Eddy will be defending the titles with the rightful champions Double D & Ed right now with Elimination _and _Lumberjack rules added to the South Park Rules!'

_Thnks Fr Th Mmrs _by Fall Out Boy played in the background, which caused Eddy to scoot out to the ramp.

Megaman: '...First, from Peach Creek, he is one-third of the UCW 6-man tag team champions, EDDY!'

He awaited his partners as the lights went out and _The Pretender _hit. Out came his returning friends.

Megaman: 'And his partners, DOUBLE D & ED! And they are collectively known as ED, EDD N EDDY!'

They got in the ring together and posed in celebration of their reunion. Then they went to their corner, staring at their oftentimes CWF rivals just so they didn't do anything stupid.

Megaman: 'And introducing the lumberjacks!'

The selected lumberjacks featured TNA, WWE & ROH stars. The referee then rang the bell. The crowd was electric as Ed stepped forward to Cartman. Ed ran at Cartman to begin the match, but Cartman quickly turned around and drove his forearm into the face of Ed and knocked him from his feet. Cartman scooped Ed from the canvas and threw him into the corner where he pounded him with chops, slaps and foremarm shots to the temple.

Cartman took a few steps back and ran back at Ed, launching into a high knee, but Ed dropped down to the canvas leaving Cartman's knee to hit the turnbuckle. Ed ran the ropes and chop-blocked Cartman's knee, trying to take the big man down. As Cartman began to limp around the ring on his right knee, Ed ran the ropes again and kicked Cartman's knee from under him. Ed then mounted Cartman and laid into him with rights across the forehead and a slap across the face.

Cartman threw Ed off of him and rolled back to his feet, but walked straight into an Atomic Drop from Ed, followed up by a flying clothesline. Ed kipped up and the crowd went crazy as Ed began to tune up the band. Cartman got back to his feet and Ed ran in with his boot, but Cartman caught his foot and clotheslined him down. Cartman then sat the limp body of Ed on the top rope and finished the biggest Ed with a devastating top rope Death Valley Driver.

_**Ed is eliminated.**_

Eddy was in next. Cartman tagged out to Stan. Eddy dug his knee into Stan's ribs and set him up for the Russian Leg Sweep, but Stan countered that with an explosive clothesline, sending Eddy head over heels and crashing onto his stomach. Stan dragged Eddy to his feet, threw him into the corner and began to unleash severl rights and lefts, finishing with a huge Uppercut, knocking Eddy off of his feet.

Eddy countered an Irish Whip, but got a big boot in his face for his troubles. Stan pulled himself onto the second rope, but as he came flying from it, Eddy somehow caught him in mid-air and slammed him onto the canvas. Eddy acted fast and jumped from the top with the Edsault. Eddy made the cover but Stan shoved him off after the two count. Eddy kept Stan down on the canvas with a standing dropkick.

Eddy then stepped out onto the apron and dropped a slingshot legdrop across Stan's neck for another two-count. Eddy pulled Stan towards the corner to attempt a Tornado DDT, but Stan pulled his head from under Eddy's arm and slapped him across the face, knocking him from the top and onto the outside. Outside the ring, Stan whipped Eddy into the guard rail and then sat him down on a chair in the corner looking for the Samoa Joe Ole Kick.

Stan took a run up, but Eddy rolled out from the chair as Stan's leg crashed into the steel. Eddy then bulldogged Stan onto the steel chair. Eddy rolled Stan back into the ring and covered for yet another two-count. Frustrated, the Leader of the Eds pulled Stan to his feet for the Angel's Wings but Stan launched Eddy into the air with a back body drop and then gave him a running big boot.

Stan then picked Eddy up for a Suplex, but sat Eddy on the top turnbuckle which helped him better set up for a top rope Marshpit (Boogeyslam).

_**Eddy was eliminated.**_

The Ed With Brains jumped into the ring, prompting Cartman & Kyle to get in the ring and beat Double D down. Butters liked what he saw from ringside, but the WWE & TNA stars did not. They got in the ring and helped the champion out.

Gregory Helms knocked Stan down with the Shining Wizard, which Jay Lethal followed with a Macho Elbow from the top rope. Alex Shelley & Chris Sabin held Cartman as TNA World Tag Team champion AJ Styles came off with the Phenomenon DDT and knocked Cartman down. Butters was scared. The WWE & TNA stars then turned their attention to Kyle and covered the Ed With Brains as he nailed Cartman with the EKO, eliminating him.

_**Eric Cartman has been eliminated.**_

Stan fell to the same fate as well.

_**Stan Marsh has been eliminated.**_

Meanwhile, Kyle had obliterated the Lumberjacks with his damaging Greenhat Chop. Double D and Kyle prepared to square off, but Butters got in the ring to throw the Ed With Brains off his game. While Double D dealed with Butters, Bill Goldberg (who refereed Power Rangers versus Kamen Riders at SNS) rushed the ring and speared Kyle with full force. The fans popped big time.

Double D nailed Butters with a big punch, forcing him to the outside. Edd saw Kyle down and dragged him up top before nailing a picture-perfect Clever Idea. The referee counted as Butters helplessly watched on from the outside: 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Here are your winners and still the UCW 6-man tag team champions of the World, ED EDD N EDDY!'

Ed & Eddy came back down to celebrate, with Jawbreakers in their palms. Eddy passed Double D his as he motioned for a microphone. Megaman handed it over.

Eddy: 'God, does it feel good to have my buddies back! But in all seriousness, why don't we skip right to the good stuff! Keybladers, you tried to destroy us before... now we return the favour! At UCW Internet Incident, we're going to go 3-on-3 one last time! But we aren't going to choose the match type! These fans are! But that's then, this is now! Now let's celebrate!'

_Backstage_

Milhouse: 'MVH back here with the Undisputed World Heavyweight champion King Mickey as he prepares for his own qualifying match against Nightmare tonight before earning a spot in the Ultimate Elimination Chamber match later tonight. Your thoughts, champ?'

Mickey: 'My thoughts are that this may turn out to be the worst night of my life! DJ is trying to screw me over again! But tonight, I want my belt back so bad that I am prepared to chase it! Bam Margera has committed theft and I'll be damned if that Jackass reject becomes the champion at my expense! Now get that damn mike out of my face!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your eighth match of Khaos in Kyoto, with Ed, Edd n Eddy reuniting to defend the 6-man tag team titles successfully against CWF rivals Team South Park with all sorts of interfering shenanigans from TNA & WWE's finest (Gregory Helms is a decent wrestler. Don't flame me for that!). Also, Homer Simpson & Jinpachi Mishima continue their fight which earns them a match against each other! King Mickey also lays down his promise in a foul mood after Bam Margera stole the title belt. Chapter Eight shall see another Elimination Chamber qualifying match as Bart Simpson defends his No Holds Barred title in the XtremeManiac33 Xtreme Heights match against Shadow the Hedgehog, Ron Stoppable, Max Goof, Daffy Duck & Spiderman (thanks, Maniac!) while Nightmare sets out his plans for the Undisputed title. Peace, dogheads!**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM.**_

_**NOTE: This is a voting for UCW Internet Incident's matches. As Eddy described for his proposal against the Keybladers, you choose the match type for the final 6-man tag team match at Internet Incident (Choices are: Elimination, Hardcore, Triple Jeopardy or Tables. Like the CWF Superstar Search, rate them on a scale of 1 to 4). Happy Voting!**_


	8. Xtreme Heights match

**Chapter 8: Xtreme Heights match for the UCW No Holds Barred championship - Champion Bart Simpson versus Shadow the Hedgehog versus Spiderman versus Ron Stoppable versus Max Goof versus Daffy Duck.**

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is the Xtreme Heights match for the UCW No Holds Barred championship and a spot in tonight's Ultimate Elimination Chamber match! Now in this match, it is like an ordinary Ultimate X match but before you can be eligible to reach for the title you have to put an opponent through a table. The opponent smashed through the table will then be required to spend two minutes in the penalty box to my left. Making his way to the ring, from Springfield, he is the captain of Team Bartman, the CWF Hardcore Champion and the UCW No Holds Barred champion, he is BART SIMPSON!'

_Bleed it Out _by Linkin Park hit and Bart Simpson rode out on his skateboard with both title belts sailing with the wind. He hit an Impossible Kickflip into the ring and then climbed to the top of the scaffold to acknowledge those who were cheering for him.

Megaman: 'Introducing next, representing Disney & Kingdom Hearts, MAX GOOF!'

_This Is The New Shit _by Marilyn Mansonplayed in the background as Max came through the curtain to a mixed reaction from the crowd, like at Second Night Stand. But his failed crack at the Tag titles last month was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment.

Megaman: 'Next, representing the Looney Tunes and hailing from Looneyland, weighing in at 100lbs, he is the Dark Nightmare, DAFFY DUCK!'

_Walk _by Pantera hit as Daffy came out, ready to exact revenge on Max for his mischief in the Mas Y Menos debut match earlier in the night.

Megaman: 'Next, hailing from the Hill Zone, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!'

_Let The Bodies Hit The Floor xXx mix _by Drowning Pool hit. The darker partner of Sonic the Hedgehog hit the ring, ready to bring home the gold.

Megaman: 'Next, from Middleton, RON STOPPABLE!'

_The Naked Mole Rap_ played and out came Ron Stoppable, who was deadset on proving to Bart Simpson that he was in fact, hardcore.

Megaman: 'And finally, hailing from Manhattan, New York, weighing in at 215lbs, he is SPIDERMAN!'

_Meant to Live _by Switchfoot played in the background as Spiderman swung in on his symbiotic webbing, hanging from the arena ceiling before releasing into the ring.

The referee relayed the rules to the combatants until being cut off by Bart's sudden disappearance to the backstage area. The ref then decided to start the match without the champion. Bart came back and brought down a ladder to the ring for an easy path to hang his title on the X, but Stoppable hit a baseball slide into the ladder which, in turn, smashed Bart in the forehead.

Daffy brawled with Max on the outside and speared Disney's hellion through the guardrail. Shadow blasted Spiderman in the head repeatedly with his steel chair. Stoppable surprised Shadow with the Booyah after setting up a table. Shadow landed through the table, forcing Shadow into the penalty box for 2 minutes. Bart came in and tried the B-Side Driver on Stoppable, but Stoppable reversed it into another Booyah through another table, sending Bart to the penalty box.

Once there, Bart started brawling with Shadow. Shadow kept driving Bart's face into the glass walls of the penalty box. Stoppable got the No Holds Barred title belt from the referee and climbed the scaffolds. Stoppable got to the middle and unstrapped the belt. Spiderman thought fast and clutched Stoppable's legs. Stoppable eventually let go of the 'X' and was hit by Spidey's Symbiotic Slimeball.

Spiderman grabbed the title and drove it into Stoppable's face. Spidey then drilled Stoppable through a table on the outside with a Crucifix Powerbomb, sending Stoppable to the penalty box just as Shadow was released, ending his assault. Stoppable got in the box and started attacking Bart with punches to the face. Spiderman tried using his webbing (it's legal here) to hang the belt from standing in the middle of the ring, but Daffy came from out of nowhere with a spear.

Daffy did Ultimate Warrior-style taunts before attempting to lift Spidey in the Arabian Tombstone Piledriver. Daffy struggled to keep balance, but eventually scored with the Arabian Tombstone Piledriver. He sent Spidey to the penalty box as Bart was released. Bart attacked Daffy with his ladder and synched in the Skateboard Prohibition STF, which was broken up by Max & Shadow.

Max hit the Goof Driver on Daffy while Shadow nailed the Shadow Bomber on Bart. Stoppable was released from the penalty box and grabbed the discarded ladder. He threw a devilish look Spiderman's way, but that wasn't the only thing he threw. With reckless abandon, he tossed the ladder at the penalty box and it pierced the box, forcing Spiderman to crouch so it didn't hit his head.

Stoppable climbed onto the apron and jumped onto one of the ladder's edges. Stoppable then threw himself at everyone else with a crossbody block from the ladder edge. Stoppable retrieved the belt again and went to hang it again. Max tried to bring Stoppable down, but was lifted up and driven down by Bart's B-Side Driver. Thinking fast, Bart grabbed another ladder, set it up and climbed up to take Stoppable down with a jumping clothesline.

Daffy rushed in, but was immediately smashed through another table by the B-Side Driver. Daffy was sent to the smashed penalty box, where he brawled with Spiderman. Max sent Shadow in after them by putting him through a table with the Black Hole Cyclone Slam. Stoppable & Bart climbed opposite scaffolds. Stoppable had the belt in his hands. Max climbed another scaffold after them.

In the middle of the 'X', all three engaged in a tug-of-war over the title belt until Spiderman was released from the penalty box. Spidey extracted the ladder from the penalty box and set it up in the middle of the ring. He climbed so he could stop the other three, but Max was ready and flew from the 'X', nailing a gigantic tornado DDT from the 'X'. Bart & Stoppable fought over the title until Stoppable reached into his pocket and knocked Bart away with a brass knuckles-assisted knockout punch.

No-one was in sight until Daffy was released, as he was quick to knock Stoppable and himself to hell with a Rocker Dropper/Fame Asser to the centre of the mat. Everyone was down and the fans were going nuts! Shadow slowly rolled out of the ring in pain and hit Bart with a ladder when Bart charged at him. Bart pulled Shadow off the ladder he setup in the ring, but got taken down with a clothesline. Bart launched the ladder into Shadow from the corner.

They brawled to the outside and Shadow pushed the ladder into the gut of Bart against the ring barricade. The ladder was still up against the barricade and Bart caught Shadow with a dropkick from the ring apron, sending Shadow flying back into the ladder. Bart set up another ladder, climbed, Shadow springboarded off the top rope, landed on the ladder and took out Bart with a huge sunset flip off the top of the ladder.

The fans are chanting 'HOLY SHIT!' and 'THIS MATCH RULES!' at this point. Bart missed a quick leg drop attempt on Shadow once their fight resumed. Shadow brought another ladder in and slammed it over the leg of Bart. Shadow worked more on the leg of Bart and set up a ladder under the 'X' with the NHB title belt in his hand. Bart attacked on the back of Shadow to prevent him from climbing up.

Shadow jumped down and went back to work on Bart's leg. Shadow set up a ladder in the corner, but Bart gave him a huge back body drop right on top of it. Bart, who was limping on his bad leg, went up and connected with the Springfield Splash on Shadow. Bart set up another ladder, climbed up, Shadow pushed the ladder over, Bart landed on his feet, Bart attempted the B-Side Driver over the ladder, but Shadow countered into a Shadow Bomber over the ladder.

Shadow was up first on the ladder, got the No Holds Barred Championship near the center of the 'X', Bart pushed him off the ladder, but pried the title belt away and Shadow fell to the ring. Bart reached up and strapped the title belt to the 'X' and retained his championship.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner, advancing to the Ultimate Elimination Chamber match and still the UCW No Holds Barred Champion, BART SIMPSON!'

Bart gazed into the crowd, where the fans were clapping in appreciation for what the competitors had just done for them. He unstrapped his title from the 'X' and went down to retrieve his Hardcore title. Bart celebrated with both belts as the cameras went to the back.

_Backstage_

Milhouse: 'MVH here once again... but this time I'm joined by Soul Calibur's finest in Nightmare, who shall be facing King Mickey in an Elimination Chamber qualifying match for the UCW Undisputed title... if the King gets the darn thing back!'

Nightmare: 'It is time... for the reign of happiness to end. King Mickey's reign as champion is a virus... and I intend to remove that virus. My first match was a distraction from my goals... but I shall be distracted no more, as the reign of darkness begins tonight!'

_Elsewhere_

Bam: 'That was totally awesome! Everybody got Bammed!'

Dunn: 'What're you gonna' do with the belt?'

Bam: 'Customize it. Everybody's names going on there... even Phil & Ape. Knoxville.'

DJ Diddy Dog found them.

DJ: 'Now, Bam... you know I appreciate a good laugh every now and again, but stealing the title belt was _not _what I had in mind. I have a seperate World title match coming up and Mickey needs to have that belt back.'

Bam: 'No dice, bossman.'

DJ: 'Okay, final offer, Bam: if I truly am a bossman, then either you give up the title and advance to the Chamber or you lose your spot and are going to be serving... HARD TIME!'

Bam: 'Fine. But I better get it back later after I win it!'

With that, Bam handed over the title belt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your ninth match of Khaos in Kyoto, with Bart Simpson retaining the UCW No Holds Barred championship in an Xtreme Heights match (thanks, 33! I hope the KOTM twist didn't upset you too much) against Shadow the Hedgehog, Ron Stoppable, Spiderman, Max Goof & Daffy Duck while Nightmare tells everybody what he's going to do to Mickey in their match and Bam Margera is forced to relinquish the Undisputed title belt. Chapter Nine will see another Qualifying match between UCW King of Anime champion Naruto Uzamaki and WarGreymon rumbling to see who's top anime superstar while Milhouse prepares to interview the Undisputed Tag Team champions right before they go into battle against **_**xXx**_**!Peace out.**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM.**_

_**NOTE: This is a voting for UCW Internet Incident's matches. The match in question is a Special Challenge match which shall feature Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII square off with either a WWE, TNA or ECW Champion. The choices are: RANDY ORTON (WWE CHAMPION), KURT ANGLE (TNA WORLD CHAMPION/IGF IWGP WORLD CHAMPION) or CM PUNK (ECW WORLD CHAMPION). Happy voting! Seeya!**_


	9. Naruto vs WarGreymon

**Chapter 9: Ultimate Elimination Chamber qualifying match for the UCW King of Anime championship - Champion Naruto Uzamaki versus WarGreymon.**

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is the fifth of our Elimination Chamber Qualifying matches, set for one fall and it is for the UCW King of Anime championship! Introducing first, from the Digital World, weighing 450lbs, he is WARGREYMON!'

_Digimon U.S. Series 1 theme _played, which brought out the gigantic and heavily-armoured digital monster, primed and ready to fight, who was also apart of the Climax Scene Battle Royal that Naruto defended his title in at Second Night Stand.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, now residing in Miami, Florida, weighing in at 146lbs, he is the reigning and defending UCW King of Anime champion, 'The Nine-Tailed Fox' NARUTO UZAMAKI!'

The _Naruto U.S. Season 3 _theme hit over the P.A. and Naruto came out amidst a pyrotechnics display, holding the championship belt in the air, a la Edge. He got in the ring and posed on one corner with the title belt before handing it off to the referee, who held it in the air. The referee then rang the bell. The two locked it up and WarGreymon tossed Naruto aside but Naruto just strutted.

Naruto came charging at WarGreymon with chops and slaps but it didn't do him any good. WarGreymon tossed him into the corner and began pummeling Naruto on the mat. WarGreymon hit a series of head butts before kicking Naruto's head into the upper deck. He tossed Naruto off the ropes and connected with a big boot before landing on the King of Anime and former CWF champion with a splash for a two count.

WarGreymon slapped on the nerve hold and held the Nine-Tailed Fox on the mat. Naruto fought to his feet before buckling to his knees again. WarGreymon let go of the hold and clubbed Naruto to the mat before Naruto caught him charging into the corner. WarGreymon didn't make the same mistake twice though, and connected with a lariat. Naruto fought back with some punches and chops but WarGreymon caught him in a Samoan Drop for a two count.

WarGreymon hit a short belly to belly for yet another near fall and stomped on Naruto as he rose to his feet. WarGreymon kept up the pressure and hit a sit out splash on Naruto's chest off the ropes and followed up with a second for good measure. He went back to the nerve hold and Naruto's getting beaten pretty badly. WarGreymon hammered away with head butts before hitting some big chops in the corner that flat-backed Naruto in short order.

WarGreymon smelled blood and went for a diving head butt, but Naruto rolled out of the way to buy himself a little time to recover. Naruto got to his feet first and unloaded with some chops before hitting a grizzly looking chop block on WarGreymon before hitting one more for good measure. Naruto went for the figure four but couldn't hold it in and was tossed aside.

Naruto fell to the outside and got plowed into the ring post while WarGreymon hammered away on him. He set Naruto up for the big running ass this time off the guard rail, but he missed completely and smashed through the barrier. Naruto rolled to the ring and somehow beat the count, with WarGreymon following soonafter in an amazing recovery. They locked up again and Naruto grabbed a side headlock.

WarGreymon sent Naruto to the ropes and knocked him down with a shoulder block and then Naruto backed off into the corner. We get another lock up and again Naruto goes to the side headlock. The crowd started a 'Let's go Greymon!' chant as WarGreymon tried to fight out with a top wrist lock and does so. Naruto kicks WarGreymon in the gut and then hammers at the back of the Digital Monster.

Naruto takes WarGreymon down with an uppercut and then stomped away at him on the canvas. Naruto went to send WarGreymon head first to the corner but WarGreymon blocked and did so to Naruto. WarGreymon nailed some right hands and then continued with some mounted punches from the second rope, and then bit the forehead of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

WarGreymon scored with an eye poke and then a right hand and then a clothesline and then choked at Naruto over the middle rope. WarGreymon hit some more straight right hands on Naruto, and then raked the back of Naruto. WarGreymon raked the chest of Naruto and then hammered away at him with more right hands. WarGreymon sent Naruto to the ropes and went for another right but Naruto bailed to the outside and dragged WarGreymon's leg across the apron and hammered away at the injured knee of WarGreymon.

Back in the ring and Naruto jumped up and down on the leg of WarGreymon, using the ropes for leverage. Naruto stomped away at the fallen WarGreymon and then took him down with a chop block. Naruto headed up top and dived off with a Frontflip Heel Strike but WarGreymon ducked and Naruto crashed to the canvas. WarGreymon nailed some right hands and then went for a Supernova Yakuza Kick but Naruto slid under and then nailed the dropkick.

Naruto is stalking WarGreymon for the 9-Tailed Edge Buster (Chris Sabin's Cradleshock) and scores with it. Naruto covers and gets the three, but WarGreymon got his leg on the rope at the last minute. Jumpy announces that the referee noticed the foot was on the ropes and the match will continue. Naruto was pissed and yelled at the referee.

Naruto nails some right hands on WarGreymon, but WarGreymon starts to work himself into a frenzy. WarGreymon nailed some right hands, and then the Supernova Yakuza Kick. WarGreymon scored with the Terranova Driver for another two count. But upon returning to their feet, Naruto caught WarGreymon with a Ninja Kick out of nowhere and retained his title.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner, advancing to the Ultimate Elimination Chamber match and still the UCW King of Anime Champion, NARUTO UZAMAKI!'

Greg: 'WarGreymon put up a good fight and proved that _Digimon _can still go with the best anime series!'

Squidward: 'Was that a fourth wall joke?'

Greg: 'Yes.'

Spongebob: 'Well, there's going to be no fun and games in our next match when the Undisputed Tag Team champions Scorpion & Sub Zero face off with Team _xXx_! MVH, take it away!'

_Backstage_

Milhouse: 'MVH once again reporting backstage here in Kyoto, Japan... where my current guests plan to ultimately retain their tag titles!'

Scorpion: 'We don't plan anything, you worthless maggot! We _WILL _remain tag team champions! We will crush _xXx _like bugs and walk out into the Netherrealm with our titles!'

Sub Zero: 'So it is written... which means it must come to pass. Loudmouths have no place in a peaceful realm... and we plan to make sure of it!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your tenth match of Khaos in Kyoto, with Naruto Uzamaki succesfully retaining his King of Anime title and his spot in the Chamber match by kicking WarGreymon's head off while Scorpion & Sub Zero tell Team **_**xXx **_** what they're going to achieve in their forthcoming championship match, which is next chapter along with an interview with Warrick Brown about his involvement in UCW's next PPV - Internet Incident. Peace.**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM.**_

_**NOTE: I don't have another match to vote on right now, but check back for the next chapter!**_


	10. Undisputed Tag Team title match

**Chapter 10: UCW Undisputed World Tag Team championship match - Champions Scorpion & Sub Zero vs. Team **_**xXx**_** (Xander Cage & Darius 'D-Train' Stone).**

Megaman: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, this next contest is scheduled for one fall with no time limit and it is for the UCW Undisputed Tag Team championship of the World! Introducing first, now residing in the Netherrealm, at a combined weight of 547lbs, they are the UCW Undisputed World Tag Team champions, SCORPION & SUB ZERO!'

The fans exploded like they always do as Hatebreed's _I Will Be Heard _played throughout the arena, and the two ninjas (credited with putting Captain Jack Sparrow on the shelf) came out. Belts in hand, they entered the ring and threw their fists into the air, setting off pyro.

Megaman: 'And their opponents, originally from Virginia, weighing in at a combined weight of 421lbs, they are Xander Cage, The D-Train Darius Stone, TEAM _xXx_!'

_Fight the Power _by KoRn and Xzibit hit and out came the extreme sports madman pair, who pointed to the champs and motioned that they wanted the titles. They got in the ring and pulled off three DX crotch chops in succession, setting off 3 red 'x' pyros which spelled _xXx_. The referee handed the belts to the bellkeeper and then called for the bell. When the bell rings Sub Zero and Xander circle each other before locking up. Xander is able to get Sub Zero in a headlock. Sub Zero fights out of the headlock and sends an elbow to Xander's face. Sub Zero then trips Xander and the Extreme Sports madman lands right on his face.

Xander doesn't like it when people mess with his looks, so he gets right back up and charges Sub Zero, but Sub Zero is ready and he avoids Xander and takes him down with a neckbreaker. Sub Zero then hits Xander with a leg drop. Sub Zero then tags Scorpion in. D-Train wanted in so Xander tags D-Train in. D-Train enters with that cocky smile on his face, and he slaps Scorpion right in the face.

Scorpion just laughs at this and hit D-Train with an uppercut. Scorpion then bounces off the ropes and takes D-Train down with a clothesline. Scorpion then lifts up D-Train and drops him on his thigh with an atomic drop. He then delivers an impressive neckbreaker. Scorpion then tries for his finisher but D-Train stops him by hitting a jawbreaker. D-Train then tags Xander in. Now that his former teammate is down Xander is willing to fight.

Xander kicks Scorpion right in the ribs. Xander then takes Scorpion's head and starts choking him with the ring ropes. Xander leaves Scorpion on the ropes, he then bounces off the ropes and sits right on Scorpion's back sending him right into the ropes. Xander tries again, but this time Scorpion moves out of the way. Scorpion then goes on an assault sending punch after punch to Xander. Xander tries to cover up and the ref gets Scorpion off Xander.

Xander then takes the cheap way out and pokes Scorpion in the eye as he tags D-Train in. D-Train tries to attack Scorpion, but Scorpion is ready, and is able to tag Sub Zero into the match. Sub Zero enters on fire taking down D-Train with three clotheslines. Sub Zero then tried for his finisher, but D-Train reversed it and tried for his finisher, which Sub Zero blocked.

The two then each tried for a clothesline, taking each other out. The refs count got to eight when the two men got up and each dragged themselves to their corner, tagging in Scorpion and Xander respectively. The two enemies charged on another each trading punches. Xander was finally able to get the advantage, again taking the easy way by raking Scorpion's eyes. Xander tried for his finisher, but Scorpion reversed it and hit his finisher the Fatality.

Scorpion pinned Xander put D-Train broke up the count. Sub Zero was now in as well and those two ended up taking their fight outside. After seeing this unfold Scorpion turned back to Xander, but the ref was dealing with Sub Zero and D-Train and Xander hit a low blow on Scorpion, and then hit his finisher the Human Superman Seatgrab Barrel Roll (listen, just use your imagination to figure that one out; I've reached the limit on my creativity).

Xander pinned Scorpion, but thanks to the ref being distracted with Sub Zero and D-Train the count came late and Scorpion kicked out. Xander was going to go for the Human Superman Seatgrab Barrel Roll again but Sub Zero entered the ring and hit his finisher the Glacier Bomb. Then D-Train entered the ring and took out Sub Zero with his finisher the Runaway D-Train (Running Cutter).

D-Train pinned Sub Zero, but the ref wouldn't count the fall because Sub Zero wasn't the legal man. D-Train then pinned Scorpion, but the ref still wouldn't count the pin since D-Train wasn't the legal person. This threw D-Train over the edge and he was about to hit the ref, but he decided not to and get one of the championship belts instead. D-Train entered with the belt but the ref stopped him.

As D-Train fought with the ref for the belt Scorpion and Sub Zero were back up. The belt fell out of D-Train's hands and Scorpion grabbed it and placed it on the mat. The ref then pushed D-Train into Scorpion and Sub Zero, and they hit D-Train with a double flapjack right on the belt. The two then got rid of D-Train, but Xander was back up and he now had the belt.

He charged at Sub Zero, but Scorpion put his hand up, stopping the belt and causing Xander to hit himself with the belt. Xander dropped the belt and fell right into Scorpion and Sub Zero's hands. The two lifted him up on their shoulders and hit their tag team finisher the Freezing Flame. Scorpion covered Xander for the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Here are your winners and STILL UCW Undisputed World Tag Team Champions, SCORPION & SUB ZERO!'

The fans were applauding that first effort by Team _xXx _but Khaos In Kyoto belonged to the ninjas of Mortal Kombat. Scorpion was about to take off his mask and burn his fallen foes, but Sub Zero made him retreat to the backstage area. The mask stayed on.

_Backstage_

Milhouse: 'MVH once again reporting backstage at Khaos In Kyoto on PPV. But that is now and in a month we hit PPV again at _Internet Incident _where you, the viewers, get to choose what happens on the card. Right now, I'm standing by with a man who will play a huge part in that interactive show, Warrick Brown!'

Warrick: 'Thanks, MVH. _Internet Incident _will be our Cyber Sunday, but unlike the WWE, we're gonna' let our fans choose the matches, competitors and stipulations for real! Like the match I am about to announce right now: Team CSI is going to have a three-way tag team match in-house, which basically means me and Nick Stokes of Vegas go up against Horatio Caine & Eric Delko of Miami and against Mac Taylor & Danny Messer of New York. What you have to decide is what match we're going for!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your eleventh match of Khaos in Kyoto, with Scorpion & Sub Zero acting on their declarations, defending their Undisputed Tag Team titles successfully against Team **_**xXx **_**in the latter's debut match while Milhouse & Warrick lay out basically what Internet Incident is all about! Chapter Eleven will play host to a request match from Rockwell33 A.K.A The Xtreme Maniac, in the form of Looney Tunes' own Sylvester The Cat, Wil E. Coyote & The Tazmanian Devil going up against Luey, Huey & Duey of Disney fame before the Elimination Chamber combatants get to see each other before their main event (Mickey will be there, but only if he can defeat Nightmare!). Expect sparks to fly! Smurfin'!**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM.**_

_**NOTE: This is a voting for UCW Internet Incident's matches. The match in question is the CSI match Warrick mentioned with CSI: Vegas going up against CSI: Miami and CSI: New York in a 3-way tag team match. The choices of match type are as follows: DEMOLITION RELAY MATCH, NO.1 CONTENDERSHIP TO THE TAG TEAM TITLES or CRIME LAB MATCH. Rate them on a scale of 1 to 3... and happy voting!**_


	11. Sylvester, Coyote & Taz versus the Ducks

**Chapter 11: Sylvester the Cat, Taz & Wil E. Coyote versus Luey, Huey & Duey.**

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this next contest is a 6-man tag team match scheduled for one fall with a 30-minute time limit. Introducing first, representing the Looney Tunes, at a combined weight of 467lbs, SYLVESTER THE CAT, THE TAZMANIAN DEVIL & WIL E. COYOTE!'

_Remember _by Disturbed hit in the background as the oddball trio of the Looney Tunes fans waltzed out and were greeted by a split 70/30 reaction. Sylvester climbed the turnbuckles and crossed his arm in the pose of D-Generation X. Coyote did likewise. Taz just spun around in the ring real quick, almost inducing a hurricane until his partners ordered him to stop.

Megaman: 'And their opponents, representing Disney, please welcome LUEY, HUEY & DUEY!'

_Warm_ welcome, the crowd did not give at this December PPV as the trio of mischievous nephews of Donald ran out to the ring. With the sound of the bell we are under way, starting the match will be Sylvester and Luey starting off this contest. Both toons circle each other to start the match, and then lock up, Sylvester is able to get the advance, and puts Luey into a headlock. Sylvester then sends Luey into the ropes, and when he bounces off, Luey is met by Sylvester's shoulder. After this move Sylvester does a little dance.

Luey doesn't like this and charges, but Sylvester is prepared, and meets Luey with a clothesline. Sylvester forces Luey up, puts him into another head lock, and again sends him into the ropes. Sylvester drops down, ready to flip Luey, but Luey sees this, stops himself, and kicks Sylvester right in the face. Luey then grabs the top of Sylvester's head and slams it to the ground, as Luey lands sitting, nailing a perfect X Factor Facebuster.

When Sylvester starts getting up Luey mocks him and starts dancing. This upsets Sylvester who charges for a clothesline, but he misses. Luey tries to take advance of this by bouncing off the ropes, but Taz grabs Luey's foot to distract him. This works as Sylvester hits Luey with an axe handle right in the back. As Luey rives in pain, Sylvester grabs him by the hair, and moves to the corner to tag Coyote into the match.

Coyote enters and punches Luey right in the face. Sylvester then lets go of Luey and exits the ring. Coyote then bounces off the ropes and drops a knee into the face of Luey. He repeats this, but this time drops the knee on Luey's gut. Coyote tries a third time, but Luey moves. As Coyote tends to his knee, Luey is able to tag in Duey. Duey comes in delivering lethal kicks to Coyote. Duey then slams Coyote into the mat.

Duey lifts Coyote back up, puts his head between his arm and delivers a huge DDT. Duey covers Coyote, but only gets a two count. Duey then goes and tags Huey into the match. Huey comes in and drops an elbow right on Coyote's head. Huey then locks Coyote into a submission hold, only having to break in when Coyote reaches the ropes. When Huey lifts Coyote, Coyote rakes Huey's eyes, and gets enough time to tag Sylvester back into the match up. Sylvester enters and grabs Huey and suplex's him to the mat.

Sylvester then performs his Canary elbow, by doing a dance before driving his elbow in the face of Huey. Sylvester then sends Huey into the ropes and meets him with a huge spine buster. Sylvester does another Broadway elbow before tagging Taz into the match up. Taz enters the match and starts off by kicking Huey right in the gut, and then delivers a piledriver.

Next Taz punches Huey in the face three times, before turning his attention to his piece of meat on the outside. This is the distraction Huey needed, as he tagged Duey back into the match up. As Taz turns around he expects to see Huey on the mat, but is met by a Pele kick from Duey. Duey then climbs to the top rope and performs a hurricanrana. Duey is rolling.

Taz tries to counter the assault from Duey, but every time Duey is able to prevent it. Finally after delivering and sit down power bomb, Duey again goes to the top rope, trying a moonsault, but Taz is ready and gets his knees up. Taz then tags Sylvester back in. When Sylvester enters he goes right after the right knee of Duey, hoping to stop the kicks and high flying moves.

After many different submission holds, and some extra leverage thanks to the ropes and his teammates, Duey's knee is hurting big time, and is barely able to place his right foot entirely on the ground. Anytime Duey tries for some offense, his knee won't allow it, and the extra leverage causes Huey and Luey to distract the ref. Sylvester decides to take advantage of this, as Coyote gives him some brass knuckles, and knocks Duey's lights out, all while the ref is distracted.

Sylvester then heads to the top rope for one of his finishers, the Wrong Animal Splash. But Sylvester waste too much time dancing, and Duey is able to somehow move out of the way, and tag Huey back into the match. Huey enters and takes down Sylvester, along with Taz and Coyote, who also tried to stop him. Huey is on fire, taking out all three toons.

After delivering a huge tombstone piledriver he calls the Duckdriver, Huey tries to pin Sylvester, but Taz breaks it up and all hell breaks loose. In the melee Sylvester, Taz, Luey, and Duey all end up outside, leaving Huey and Coyote in the ring. Huey starts to head towards the outside, but is met by a kick to the gut by Coyote, who then delivers his finisher, his version of the twist of fate, called the Product of Destruction.

Duey enters the ring, unknown to Coyote who is mocking Huey, and when Coyote turns around he is met by a charging Duey, and his spear finisher called Moogle Thunder. After the spear Duey walks right into Taz, who sets him up for his finisher, called the Bodyclutch Tazplex (I know, I suck). Luey then enters the ring, and whips Taz to one of the corners, and sets him up for his finisher, a powerbomb from the top rope called the Hollow Bastion Market Masher.

Then Sylvester is back in the ring and delivers his other finisher, the Black Cat Turnaround. With those four toons out, Sylvester starts dancing, not knowing that Huey, the other legal toon is back up. Huey is able to grab Sylvester while he is dancing and lock him into his finisher the Radiant Garden Market Masher. Huey has the move locked in well and any time Sylvester gets close to the ropes Huey pulls him back.

Sylvester is able to finally get to the ropes, only to have Huey pull him off the ropes, after this Daffy Duck looks like he's had enough as he sprinted to the ring to get the referee's attention. With the referee distracted, Coyote enters the ring and whacks Huey in the face with a fistful of barbed wire before going back to work on the other Ducks. Sylvester sees his opening and executes the Black Cat Turnaround once more before winning the match with the Wrong Animal Splash.

Megaman: 'Here are your winners, SYLVESTER, COYOTE & TAZ, THE LOONEY TUNES!'

Daffy entered the ring, shoving the fallen Huey under the bottom rope and raising the arms of his comrades in victory. Daffy then dispensed something from his beak onto the fallen trio in disrespect.

_Backstage_

Bugs: 'It's time for me to get what's mine! That title goes home with me!'

Bam: 'You're in over your head, rabbit! Are you sure that degrading _Robot Chicken _parody hasn't gone to your head? The belt goes around the waist of the craziest skater known to man!'

Bart: 'Then that must mean Tony Hawk's in our match, but I'd just as soon kick his ass as I would you if it meant I could be a triple crown champion!'

Naruto: 'As if you bozos didn't realise, there's room for only one ultimate champion at the top... and that, of course, is the Nine-Tailed Fox!'

Danny Phantom: 'But I'd rather have two belts than mystical ninja crap and nine tails! Which is what's gonna' happen when we all get in that cage!'

Bugs: 'And if you all don't watch your mouths, we might be having that match right here right now! We've gotta' focus on making sure Mickey or Nightmare doesn't leave that Chamber with the World title!'

Bam: 'But after that, all bets are off! And I'm gonna' do what I do best! Whatever the fuck I want!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your twelfth match of Khaos in Kyoto, with the combination of Sylvester the Cat, Wil E. Coyote & Taz (with a little 'assist' from Daffy) pouncing Donald's nephews Luey, Huey & Duey (who, for the record, I hate with a passion) in Looney Tunes fashion while all the competitors minus King Mickey state their case for their position in the Chamber match! I must thank 'The Xtreme Maniac' Rockwell33 for suggesting this match and giving me a reason to beat the crap out of those annoying ducks! So, thanks! Chapter Twelve will play host to the grudge match between Homer Simpson & Jinpachi Mishima, along with a history package for the Elimination Chamber match. Smurfin'!**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM.**_

_**NOTE: This is a voting for UCW Internet Incident's matches. The match in question is a Ladies' Night Battle Royal (suggested by JC619) and it's not a voting of sorts... just a suggestion match! Suggest all the females you want to compete (CWF Women's champion has an open invitation, Sandy from Spongebob, Sara Sidle from CSI, whoever!) Just make sure it stays at a maximum of 20 choices so I can narrow everything down. Seeya!**_


	12. Homer Simpson vs Jinpachi Mishima

**Chapter 12: Weapons Match - Homer Simpson versus Jinpachi Mishima.**

Megaman: 'Ladies & gentlemen, this next contest is the grudge weapons' match of the evening, set for one fall with no time limit. Introducing first, representing Tekken and the Mishima Zaibatsu, from Japan and weighing in at 399lbs, he is JINPACHI MISHIMA!'

Mishima was in no mood to talk as he stomped down to the ring armed with two kendo sticks. The referee tried to confiscate them, but was naturally ignored.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, from Springfield, representing the Simpsons, he is the Homing Missile, he is HOMER SIMPSON!'

Homer was in no mood to talk either as he came down armed with a baseball bat. As Jinpachi charged, Homer was ready and before Jinpachi could strike, Homer attacked with the baseball bat. The referee then rung the bell. Jinpachi was dazed from the shot and Homer grabbed the stop sign he had and hit Jinpachi in the head with it to take him down. Homer then walked over to ringside and pulled out a steel pipe.

Homer hit both of Jinpachi's hands with the pipe, trying early on to eliminate Jinpachi's chances at applying his submission finisher. Homer then started choking Jinpachi with the pipe. Jinpachi is somehow able to low blow Homer, who breaks the choke. Jinpachi then takes the pipe and nails Homer right in the head. Jinpachi then goes outside the ring and grabs one of the trash cans.

He brings it in the ring and dumps all the weapons out of it. Jinpachi then places the can on Homer's head and he can't see. Jinpachi then takes each weapon that was in the can and hits Homer with it, but he won't go down. Jinpachi then goes to ringside and grabs a kendo stick. Jinpachi hits him twice with the stick, before taking out Homer's knees with the stick as he goes down.

Jinpachi pulls a beaten Homer out of the can and places him sitting in a corner. Jinpachi then places the can in front of Homer and goes to the corner across from him, looking for the Van Terminator. Things don't go as planned however as midway through the air Homer throws the can at Jinpachi, and he crashes to the ground. Homer then goes outside and grabs a steel chair.

He enters the ring and flattens Jinpachi with the chair. Homer then grabs the pipe and locks in Jinpachi's own finisher, the Demon Lock Submission, and he uses the pipe to choke Jinpachi. Jinpachi is in a ton of pain, but is able to get to the ropes as Homer breaks the hold. Homer then exits the ring and grabs one of the ladders. He sets up the ladder between the ring barrier and the ring.

Homer then reenters the ring, lifts Jinpachi up over his head, and throws him through the ladder. The crowd starts going insane after seeing this. Homer then takes the beaten Jinpachi and throws him on the announce table. Homer then climbs one of the turnbuckles and jumps, but Jinpachi is able to move. An enormous 'HOLY SHIT' chant (in Japanese, of course) starts up, as Jinpachi moved and Homer crashed through the announce table as he was looking for a top rope leg drop.

Jinpachi was the first man up and he tossed Homer into the steel steps. He then threw Homer back into the ring. Jinpachi then grabbed two chairs and placed Homer's head on one, he then lifted up the other and delivered a thunderous con-chair-to to Homer. Jinpachi then climbed the top rope and hit Homer with his own aerial finisher, the Fatman Moonsault.

He covered Homer but only got a two. Jinpachi then tried for the Demon Lock, but his hands couldn't lock the hold in because of the damage he had taken, and Homer was able to push Jinpachi towards the piece of steel cage. A 'THIS IS AWESOME' chant started up as Homer threw Jinpachi through the piece of cage, sending the cage to the ground, Jinpachi laying on it.

Homer then went to the top rope, looking for a high risk move, but Jinpachi was ready, nailing Homer with a baseball bat, sending Homer crashing to the ground. Jinpachi then lifted Homer up and tossed him into the shopping cart full of weapons. Jinpachi then started looking through the cart for a weapon until he found the one he was looking for.

To the shock of most of the people in the crowd Jinpachi pulled out a kitchen sink. Jinpachi waited for Homer to get up and when he did he leveled Homer with the kitchen sink. Jinpachi then threw Homer into the shopping cart and pushed it into the steel steps. Jinpachi then started grabbing weapons, the remaining ladder, both tables, and a barbed wire baseball bat and threw them in the ring.

He then grabbed Homer and threw him in the ring. Jinpachi set up the first table in a corner and placed Homer on it He then grabbed the barbed wire covered baseball bat and charged, but Homer was able to move and Jinpachi crashed into the table. Homer then grabbed the barbed wire bat and started hitting Jinpachi in the small of the back with it.

Homer then flatten Jinpachi with three massive chair shots. Homer then sent up the ladder near one of the corner, and then set up the table. Homer grabbed the stop sign and placed it on the table. He then grabbed Jinpachi and placed him on the table. Homer then climbed the ladder and jumped.

The crowd was going absolutely insane after Homer performed the Fatman Moonsault from the ladder through Jinpachi, the stop sign, and the table. It took a lot out of Homer, but the Yellow-bellied warrior managed to score the Homing Missile DDT and get the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner, HOMER SIMPSON!'

The Simpsons theme tune rang true once again as Homer walked away with the victory over his former partner. The fans were cheering as another Simpson had gained the victory at Khaos in Kyoto. Like Bart in Xtreme Heights, Homer reigned supreme on this night.

_History Package - The Ultimate Elimination Chamber match_

_**A champion's reign of terror...**_

_Megaman: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, here is your winner and FIRST-EVER Undisputed Heavyweight champion of the World, KING MICKEY MOUSE!'_

_**The self-proclaimed 'Uncrowned champion' and the 'Man of Mercury'...**_

_Megaman: 'Introducing first, representing the Looney Tunes, he is the BB Gun, BUGS BUNNY!'_

_Megaman: __'Introducing first, representing Disney and the Power Rangers, he is the Disney Head of Security and the Man of Mercury, TYZONN!'_

_**'The Miami-Dade County Hitman' and 'The Jackass'...**_

_Megaman: 'Introducing first, in the ring, residing in Westchester, Pennsylvania, he is 'The Jackass' BAM MARGERA!'_

_Megaman: 'Introducing first, __from Miami-Dade County, Florida, he is the head of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab and he's representing Team CSI, HORATIO CAINE!'_

_**The CWF World Heavyweight champion and the Team Rocket sidekick...**_

_Megaman: 'Introducing first, __currently attending Casper High, he is the Cartoon Wrestling Federation World Heavyweight Champion, DANNY PHANTOM!'_

_Megaman: 'And his opponent, representing Team Rocket, he is MEOWTH!'_

_**The King of Anime champion and the Ultimate Digital Monster...**_

_Megaman: 'And his opponent, now residing in Miami, Florida, weighing in at 146lbs, he is the reigning and defending UCW King of Anime champion, 'The Nine-Tailed Fox' NARUTO UZAMAKI!'_

_Megaman: '__Introducing first, from the Digital World, weighing 450lbs, he is WARGREYMON!'_

_**The No Holds Barred champion and the shadow of Sonic X...**_

_Megaman: 'Making his way to the ring, from Springfield, he is the captain of Team Bartman, the CWF Hardcore Champion and the UCW No Holds Barred champion, he is BART SIMPSON!'_

_Megaman: '__Next, hailing from the Hill Zone, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!'_

_**And the Undisputed Heavyweight champion of the World...**_

_Mickey: 'Nobody will ever defeat me for this championship... NOBODY!'_

_He's a stranger to some  
And a vision to none  
He can never get enough,  
Get enough of the one_

_For a fortune he'd quit  
But it's hard to admit  
How it ends and begins  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here_

On a mountain he sits, not of gold but of shit  
through the blood he can look, see the life that he took  
From council of one  
He'll decide when he's done with the innocent

On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)

From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message  
He doesn't want to read the message  
Doesn't want to read the message here

On his face is a map of the world

From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday, the fear  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
But he doesn't want to read the message here

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your thirteenth match of Khaos in Kyoto, with Homer Simpson exacting revenge on Jinpachi Mishima with an unhealthy dose of the 'Yellow-bellied Warrior's' fury while 30 Seconds To Mars provides the music (again - I know that most of you want to shoot me by now.) for the Ultimate Elimination Chamber match-up... that will be coming up after the next two matches. Chapter Thirteen will feature King Mickey in the final qualifying match, defending the Undisputed title against the massive Nightmare of Soul Calibur. After that? Stone Cold Steve Austin shampooing his hair, maybe? (lol, just kidding). This is DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM, barking out.**_

_**NOTE: This is a voting for UCW Internet Incident's matches. The match in question is a tag team match with the debuting Carter & Lee, Team Rush Hour. What you have to choose is the team that goes against them. Choices are: 1) Smoke & Reptile, 2) Fry & Bender, 3) CWF Tag champions Cartman & Kenny (if he comes back to life, which is hugely probable) or 4) The Pirates of the Carribean. You know the drill, score on 1 to 4 basis and happy voting. Peace.**_


	13. King Mickey vs Nightmare

**Chapter 13: Ultimate Elimination Chamber qualifying match for the UCW Undisputed World Heavyweight championship - Champion King Mickey versus Nightmare.**

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this is the final Elimination Chamber qualifying match of the night and it is for the Undisputed Heavyweight championship of the World! Introducing first, from Disney Castle, representing Disney & Kingdom Hearts, he is the self-proclaimed King of Kings and the Undisputed Heavyweight Champion of the World, KING MICKEY MOUSE!'

Mickey, after having regained his belt from Bam Margera's theft earlier, stomped down to the ring in a foul mood. He didn't bother to even try and raise his arm in advance victory.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, representing Soul Calibur and hailing from the Battleground of Soul Edge, weighing in at 450lbs, he is the NIGHTMARE!'

_Crawling _by Linkin Park played, and the armoured warrior, wielding the Soul Edge itself, walked out to the ring with his dark eyes fixated on the Undisputed champion with the intent of dishing out mega punishment to his foe. Mickey and Nightmare circle each other as the bell rings.

The two then meet in the center of the ring with a collar and elbow tie-up. Nightmare is able to get Mickey in a headlock and whip him into the ropes. Nightmare ducks down and Mickey sees this. Mickey is able to stop himself and kicks Nightmare in the face. Mickey then bounces off the ropes and takes Nightmare down with a forearm smash.

Mickey then tries to clothesline Nightmare, but Nightmare is ready for it, beating Mickey to the punch and connecting with a dropkick. Nightmare waits for Mickey to get to his knees and when he does Nightmare charges, sending a knee to Mickey's head. Nightmare covers Mickey but only gets a two count. Nightmare starts to lift Mickey but the King of Kings nails Nightmare in the midsection with an elbow.

Mickey then slips under Nightmare, grabs hold of his legs and trips him, Nightmare hitting the mat face first. Mickey then bounces off the ropes and dropkicks Nightmare right in the face. Mickey then heads to the top rope and connects on a 4-Disney splash. Mickey covers Nightmare but Nightmare is able to kick out. Mickey then runs towards the ropes and jumps off the middle one, looking for a moonsault, but Nightmare is able to catch Mickey and deliver a powerslam.

Nightmare then lifts Mickey up over his head and holds him there for about twenty seconds before dropping him with a vertical suplex. Nightmare is now in position, ready to try and end this thing with his Soul Calibur Kick finisher, but Mickey in able to catch Nightmare's leg and delivers a modified sit-down powerbomb. Mickey covers Nightmare but Nightmare kicks out right before three. Mickey then lifts up Nightmare and tries for his Keyblade Sweep DDT finisher, but Nightmare is able to fight out of it and deliver a reverse DDT to Mickey.

Nightmare then heads to the top rope and delivers a top rope leg drop. Nightmare covers Mickey but Mickey is able to get his hand on the ring ropes. Nightmare then lifts Mickey up and whips him into the ropes. Mickey again is able to slide under Nightmare, but this time Nightmare is prepared for it as he swings his leg up, kicking Mickey right in the midsection. Nightmare then grabs Mickey in a headlock and bulldogs him to the mat.

Nightmare then goes to the top rope and waits for Mickey. When Mickey is up Nightmare jumps, trying for a cross body, but Mickey catches Nightmare and delivers an impressive fallaway slam. Mickey then again runs towards the ropes, this time connecting with the middle rope moonsault. Mickey covers Nightmare but Nightmare is just able to kick out.

As Nightmare starts to get up Mickey keeps the momentum on his side, delivering a fury of ninja kicks to a defenseless Nightmare. Nightmare finally hits the mat after Mickey hits the flipping Pele kick. Mickey then goes to the top rope and when Nightmare is up he jumps and delivers a perfect hurricanrana. Mickey then goes onto the ring apron, and when Nightmare is back up he jumps onto the top rope and towards Nightmare. Nightmare however is able to catch Mickey and deliver a powerbomb.

Nightmare then lifts Mickey and whips him into the ropes. Nightmare ducks down and Mickey catches it again, this time leapfrogging Nightmare and dropkicking him in the back. This sends Nightmare right into the ropes, between the middle and top. Fans of Rey Mysterio have seen that before and Mickey is thinking the same thing as he runs towards Nightmare, grabs hold of the middle and top ropes and swings in, nailing Nightmare with the 619 (Wait, what's Mickey's area code?).

Mickey then stays on the apron and when Nightmare is up tries for the West Coast Pop, but from out of nowhere Nightmare hits Mickey with the Soul Calibur Kick. Both men were down as the referee started his count. By the time the ref got to eight both men were back on their feet. Nightmare and Mickey started to trade punches. Mickey soon got the advantage and dropped Nightmare with an elbow to the head.

Mickey then bounced off the ropes, looking for a back body splash but Nightmare was able to move as Mickey hit the mat hard. Nightmare then lifted up Mickey and put him on his shoulders, driving his head to the mat with a Soul Edge Buster. Nightmare covered Mickey but somehow Mickey kicked out. Nightmare could not believe it but then got into position for the Soul Calibur Kick.

Nightmare tried for the kick but Mickey ducked and was able to deliver a German suplex. Mickey then whipped Nightmare into the ropes and ducked down. Nightmare got some payback on Mickey as he kicked Mickey in the face. Nightmare then tried to clothesline Mickey but Mickey caught Nightmare and hit his front Russian leg sweep finisher, the Keyblade Sweep DDT.

He covered Nightmare, but they were too close to the ropes, as Nightmare got his foot on them. Mickey could not believe it as he whipped Nightmare into the ropes. Nightmare was able to stop himself on the ropes. Mickey then charged, only to have Nightmare flip him over the top rope and down to the floor. Nightmare used this time to rest but Mickey was quick to his feet, as he jumped on the apron and drove Nightmare's throat into the top rope, bouncing Nightmare away.

Mickey then entered the ring and tried for the Disney Cannonbomb, but Nightmare was able to hold onto the ropes and Mickey landed on the mat. Nightmare turned around and Mickey was in the perfect position. Nightmare tried for the Soul Calibur Kick, but Mickey caught his leg, turned Nightmare around and nailed the Keyblade Sweep DDT. Mickey covered Nightmare for the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner, advancing to the Ultimate Elimination Chamber match and still the UCW Undisputed Heavyweight Champion of the World, KING MICKEY!'

Squidward: 'I can't believe this! Mickey has defeated Nightmare! Is he cheating?'

Greg: 'Just remember that it won't matter when Mickey enters the Chamber later... he's just the big target.'

Spongebob: 'Good point. Mickey's got a lot of payback coming his way!'

The fans booed King Mickey from ringside as he was helped to the back by EMTs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your fourteenth match of Khaos in Kyoto, with the Undisputed champion King Mickey successfully defending the championship against Nightmare in the last qualifying match of the night. Next chapter will be the Monster's Melee and an interview with Team South Park about how the WWE, TNA & ROH superstars treated them in their match! Peace.**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM.**_

_**NOTE: This is a notice for UCW Internet Incident. Now then, once upon a time in Bizarro Land, I used to write a fake cartoon wrestling promotion results book known as USEW (Ultimate Sports Entertainment Wrestling) which didn't include that much of King Mickey or Disney for that matter. I'm going to tie that promotion up by unifying its titles with the UCW championships. So the UCW Undisputed championship match on that show shall be a double title match with both the Undisputed title and the USEW World title on the line. Just to let you know!**_


	14. Monster's Melee

**Chapter 14: Monster's Melee match - Kamen Rider Zeronos vs. Blaze vs. Ghost Rider vs. Guyver.**

Megaman: 'This next contest is the Monster's Melee match! Introducing first, KAMEN RIDER ZERONOS... ZERO FORM!'

_Climax Jump _by AAA Den-O Form began playing. Out came the badass second Kamen Rider of Kamen Rider Den-O and the team captain, known as Zeronos. Zeronos was in his third, crimson form, identified as Zero Form.

Megaman: 'Secondly, hailing from Hell, weighing 327lbs, he is the GHOST RIDER!'

_Rollin' _by Limp Bizkit hit over the P.A. system and the Ghost Rider himself drove out on his hellcycle that left streaks of fire blazing around the ring and across the stage. He got into the six-sided ring and held his burning chain up in the air.

Megaman: 'Next, hailing from the Pyramid of Argus and representing Mortal Kombat, weighing in at 700lbs, he is the firespawn, BLAZE!'

_Feuer Frei _by Rammstein hit in the background and the monstrous kombatant made of fire stomped down the ramp. Once he got into the ring, he let out his trademark roar.

Megaman: 'And finally, from Tokyo, Japan, he is the GUYVER!'

Guyver rushed down to some heavy metal J-Rock music before the ref rang the bell and got the match underway. After dispensing with Blaze & Ghost Rider, Zeronos & Guyver looked to hook it up. The pair did some of the usual lock-up to start the match, which Guyver used to show his raw power by shoving Zeronos down in the first, then planting Zeronos face-first into the mat on the second.

Zeronos ducked a blow from Guyver to begin dishing out a few of his own - but this served only to enrage Guyver who picked Zeronos up, drove him into the corner and then planted his shoulder into the challenger's midsection a few times. Zeronos then had an up-close introduction to a turnbuckle.

A shoulder block from Guyver put Zeronos down for a one-count. He then felt the turnbuckle twice more and a right hand from the champ. Zeronos telegraphed wanting to elevate Guyver, giving the champ the opportunity to try and set up for the Bio-Boost, but Zeronos managed to escape and slither out of the ring. 

Following the first break, Guyver hit a scoop slam and scored a near fall. Guyver then charged at Zeronos who promptly ducked, pulling the top rope and sending the champ tumbling out to the floor below. Guyver tasted Zeronos's knee on the way back into the ring, but quickly recovered and hit a side slam for a near fall.

Guyver locked in an arm bar and clubbed away at the shoulder of Zeronos, then took him over with a snap mare followed by a hard kick to the face for another near fall. Guyver then mounted Zeronos and dished out some blows. Zeronos rolled to the apron where Guyver hit some forearm blows to the chest and a kick to the head.

Zeronos finally managed to pick himself up, only to be sent flying from the apron and into the barricade. Guyver pursued, putting Zeronos's head into the ring apron and tossing him back into the ring. Zeronos had the wherewithal to kick Guyver on the way back in and hit a neckbreaker, finally putting at least a pause in the domination by the champ.

Following another break, we're shown that Zeronos had hit another neckbreaker on Guyver for a near fall, and now has the champ in a lock on the mat. Dueling chants could be heard from the crowd by now, with 'Let's go Guyver' and 'Let's go Zeronos.' 

Guyver powered up from the hold but had his clothesline attempt countered by Zeronos for a near fall. Zeronos climbed up top, but Guyver nailed him with a right hand and sent him down to the apron. The champ then suplexed Zeronos back into the ring and went up top himself, hitting a flying shoulder tackle for a near fall. 

Guyver then nailed a clothesline in the corner, but missed a second on. Zeronos went for a clothesline of his own, but Guyver turned it into a side slam for another near fall. The champ then had his own telegraphed moment and felt a kick from the challenger, but was unphased and hit Zeronos with a spinebuster.

Guyver started to set up for the Bio-Boost, but Zeronos managed to escape and hit a DDT for a near fall. Zeronos then began measuring Guyver up for a Full Charge Zero, but missed the attempt. Guyver then hit a running power slam, then began measuring Zeronos for a spear.

Guyver dashed across the ring but ran right into a Rider Kick that knocked him straight out. Zeronos then got the pin.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner of the Monster's Melee, KAMEN RIDER ZERONOS!'

Zeronos celebrated as the cameras went backstage.

_Backstage_

Milhouse: 'I'm MVH and I'm here with three very upset Team South Park members. They have had their friend killed again and lost after being attacked by the lumberjacks in their match!'

Cartman: 'It's not right, dammit! It's not right! Those losers from the WWE & TNA suck! They made us lose!'

Cartman ran off.

Stan: 'Cartman, we've got a goddamn interview to finish, you douchebag!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your fifteenth match of Khaos in Kyoto, with Kamen Rider Zeronos triumphing in the Monster's Melee match while Cartman makes an ass of himself again, cutting Milhouse's interview short. Next chapter is the BIG ONE! THE MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN EVENT! (I do that better than Todd Grisham!) Mickey defends the title in the Elimination Chamber!**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM.**_

_**NOTE: This is a notice for UCW Internet Incident. Homer Simpson's match will be against his nemesis from Family Guy, Peter Griffin, who had a hell of a Cell match together in the CWF as I understand it! Well, you get to choose their matchup: Casket match, Springfield Boxing Rules Wrestling match or... HELL IN A CELL! Happy voting, peeps.**_


	15. Ultimate Elimination Chamber match

**Chapter 15: Ultimate Elimination Chamber match for the UCW Undisputed World Heavyweight championship - Champion King Mickey versus Bugs Bunny versus Danny Phantom versus Naruto Uzamaki versus Bam Margera versus Bart Simpson.**

The chamber lowered over the ring, which called for DJ Diddy Dog's music to play. He stood in the centre of the devil's playground and took the microphone from Megaman.

DJ: 'I'm going to keep this short and sweet so we can get on with the match! Ladies & gentlemen, introducing the special guest referee for this match, he hails from Victoria, Texas and represents the WWE! I'm, of course, talking about the Texas Rattlesnake, STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN!'

The fans in Kyoto exploded as Stone Cold made his entrance in his custom-made referee's shirt (by 'custom-made', I of course mean that Austin ripped the sleeves off). DJ handed the microphone back to Megaman, shook hands with Austin and then walked backstage.

Megaman: 'Ladies & gentlemen, this is your main event of the evening and it is the Ultimate Elimination Chamber match for the UCW Undisputed Heavyweight championship of the World! In this contest, there will be no disqualifications and pinfalls count anywhere around the chamber! Introducing first, residing in Westchester, Pennsylvania, he is 'The Jackass' BAM MARGERA!'

Bam walked down to the chamber before Stone Cold instructed him on which chamber he was to be sealed in.

Megaman: 'Secondly, representing the Looney Tunes, he is the BB Gun, BUGS BUNNY!'

The Looney Tunes theme played, bringing out Bugs Bunny, who got up into the chamber and stared at Bam in his chamber before following Stone Cold's direction to another empty chamber.

Megaman: 'Next, from Disney Castle, representing Disney & Kingdom Hearts, he is the self-proclaimed King of Kings and the defending Undisputed Heavyweight Champion of the World, KING MICKEY MOUSE!'

Mickey, carrying the scars from his war with Nightmare, just gave his title to Austin before walking into his chamber.

Megaman: 'Making his way to the chamber, from Springfield, he is the captain of Team Bartman, the CWF Hardcore Champion and the UCW No Holds Barred champion, he is BART SIMPSON!'

Bart rode in on his skateboard again, but slower, as he was physically beaten down from his battle in the Xtreme Heights match. He signed the skateboard and then gave it to a fan in the front row before occupying the last empty chamber.

Megaman: 'Next, now residing in Miami, Florida, weighing in at 146lbs, he is the reigning UCW King of Anime champion, 'The Nine-Tailed Fox' NARUTO UZAMAKI!'

Naruto came down and waited in the middle of the Chamber for Danny Phantom, as the Chamber match would start off champion versus champion.

Megaman: 'And finally, currently attending Casper High, he is the Cartoon Wrestling Federation World Heavyweight Champion, DANNY PHANTOM!'

Danny rushed to the ring, eager to get the match underway. The referees and officials on the outside locked up the door and Stone Cold signalled for the bell. When the bell rings, right out of the box, Danny and Naruto were submersed in an aerial dogfight. Naruto then covers Danny after a big Ninja Kick but Stone Cold won't count the pin attempt because he's angry that Naruto _accidentally _hit his bald head when he had Danny in the Death Valley Driver position. This upsets Naruto who uncovers Danny and starts arguing with Stone Cold.

Naruto gets so mad that he slaps Stone Cold right across the face. Austin just laughs at this, kicks Naruto in the stomach, and delivers his finisher the Stone Cold Stunner. Danny then covers Naruto and gets the 1-2-3.

_Naruto Uzamaki has been eliminated. _

Stone Cold gets Naruto out of the ring and the two minute buzzer expires early. The lights dim to choose a chamber and the chamber of the current UCW Undisputed Champion Mickey is chosen. The timer restarts and right out of the gates Mickey spears Danny. Mickey then bounces off the ropes and drops an elbow on Danny. Mickey then throws Danny out of the ring onto the steel floor area that surrounds the battleground.

Mickey bounces off the ropes and jumps trying to take out Danny but Danny moves and Mickey crashes into the structure's wall, which is make of steel chains. Danny then climbs up onto of the chamber Mickey came out of and delivers a sick leg drop. Danny then hits Mickey with his finisher the Spectre Spike. Danny throws Mickey back in the ring as the buzzer goes off.

The chamber chosen this time was the chamber of Bam, as he exits. Bam charges but Danny sends a knee right to Bam' gut. Danny then takes down Bam with a clothesline. Danny then tries for the Spectre Spike on Bam but Mickey delivers a chop block to take Danny down. The double team then starts as Mickey whips Danny into a corner. Mickey then whips Bam right into Danny as Danny is flatten.

Danny is now sitting in the corner as both men charge, delivering a sickening double dropkick to Danny's face. The two then lift Danny up and deliver a vicious double DDT. The buzzer then goes off. Bugs' chamber is chosen next as the crowd goes nuts for Bugs. Bam and Mickey held up Danny for Bugs and he delivered a stiff karate kick to the face of Danny.

Bam and Mickey then let go of Danny and took him down with a double clothesline. Each man then went to a corner and hit a top rope move. Bugs has first with a moonsault, followed by Bam with a stomp, and then Mickey with an elbow drop. They then whipped Danny into a corner and Bam got down of his hands and knees. Mickey then charged hitting Danny with the Event Omega like the Hardyz do.

Bugs then followed suit, and then Bam delivered a clothesline. Then the final buzzer went off. Bart was the final person in a chamber and he entered the match-up. Bart delivered a super kick to Danny that send him outside the ring, landing hard on the steel floor. The four competitors then lifted up Danny and threw him dart style into one of the glass chambers, busting him wide open.

The four competitors then hit their finishers. Mickey was first with the Keyblade Sweep DDT, followed by Bugs with the Bunny Bomb; Bart was next with the B-Side Driver, and finally Bam with the Jackassed. Bam then pinned Danny for the 1-2-3.

_Danny Phantom has been eliminated. _

The four competitors then entered the ring and decided how they would pair off. It was decided that Bam would have Mickey and Bart would face Bugs. The two different match-ups circled each other and got things going. Bugs got Bart in a headlock. Bart has somehow able to lift Bugs up and drop him back first. Bart then tried for an elbow but Bugs moved.

Bugs then landed a leg drop before turning it into a head scissors. Bart was able to Bridge his way out of the move. Meanwhile in the other match-up Mickey and Bam where in battle, the two knowing each other so well that they were countering each others moves. Mickey was finally able to take Bam down with a clothesline. Back to Bugs and Bart, Bart bridged himself out of the submission and somehow kicked Bugs in the head, causing him to break the hold.

Bart then locked him his own head scissors move but eventually Bugs got to the ropes. Bart lifted up Bugs and tried for a clothesline but Bugs back body dropped him over the top rope onto the steel floor. Bugs then went to the corner trying for a missile dropkick but Bart somehow caught him, and tried to hit the B-Side Driver, but Bugs somehow got out of it and from out of nowhere hit the Bunny Bomb. Bugs covered Bart for the 1-2-3.

_Bart Simpson has been eliminated. _

Bugs then waited outside for Mickey and Bam to finish. Mickey had given Bam a real beating but Bam was fighting back, landing several punches to the face. Bam the bounced off the ropes and took Mickey down with the shining wizard kick. Bam then went to the top rope and hitting an amazing top rope twisting flip. He covered but only got a two count.

Bam tried for the Jackassed but Mickey reversed it into the Keyblade Sweep DDT but Bam was able to get out of it. Both men then charged and took each other out with a double clothesline. Stone Cold's count got to eight when the two were finally back up. The two began trading punches, and when Mickey missed on one Bam took advantage and hit the Jackassed.

He covered but Mickey somehow kicked out. He tried for the move again, but Mickey reversed it into the Keyblade Sweep DDT. Mickey covered and got the 1-2-3.

_Bam Margera has been eliminated. _

Bugs reentered the ring as it was down to the final two, both rivals, one looking to keep in the gold the other looking to win it. The two circled each other and locked up. Mickey got Bugs in a headlock. Mickey whipped Bugs into the ropes, but Bugs took down Mickey was a flying shoulder. Bugs tried for the Bunny Bomb but Mickey was ready. Mickey then landed a spinning heel kick.

Mickey then bounced off the ropes and connected with a body splash, which only got him a two count. Mickey tried for the Keyblade Sweep DDT, but Bugs blocked the attempt. The two then locked up again. Bugs got Mickey in a headlock this time, and he took Mickey down with a bulldog. Bugs tried for Bunny Bomb again but Mickey flipped Bugs over his back.

Mickey then bounced off the ropes and took down Bugs with a dropkick. Mickey then tried for the Keyblade Sweep DDT but Bugs flipped him over his back. Bugs then went to the top rope but Mickey caught him and from out of nowhere hit his finisher the Keyblade Sweep DDT. Performing the move that fast, and the match in whole took a lot out of Mickey.

He crawled over to Bugs and put his arm on his chest but only got a two. Mickey was back up trying for the Keyblade Sweep DDT again, but this time Bugs reversed it into his finisher the Bunny Bomb. Bugs covered Mickey but somehow Mickey kicked out. The fans were all on their feet, eager to see Bugs bring home the gold. The two were back up and now trading punches.

Bugs was the first to miss and Mickey took him down with a clothesline. Mickey tried to hit Bugs with his own finisher, but Bugs blocked it and tried to hit Mickey with his own finisher, but Mickey reversed that and hit a devastating super kick.

Mickey then climbed to the top rope and waited for Bugs to get up. When he was and Bugs turned around Mickey jumped, but in a unprecedented turn of events, Bugs flipped into a rage and caught Mickey in the powerbomb position, and delivered his Bunny Bomb finisher, the crowd going nuts. Bugs then covered Mickey and got the 1-2-3. Bugs Bunny had become the new Undisputed champion!

_King Mickey has been eliminated._

Megaman: 'Here is your winner and NEW UCW Undisputed Heavyweight champion of the World, BUGS BUNNY!'

The fans exploded. Bugs had achieved what he set out to do and the rest of the Looney Tunes troops came down to the chamber to celebrate. Stone Cold retrieved the title belt and presented it to its new owner. Bugs was jubilant and held the belt high in the air as Sylvester & Daffy lifted him up on their shoulders in victory. Mickey was carted away from the cage, looking back at the title belt he had just lost. Stone Cold then tossed beers all round as the PPV drew to a close.

_Backstage_

Backstage, Mickey was being tended to by EMTs when DJ Diddy Dog walked.

DJ: 'Incredible match.'

Mickey: 'Are you _complimenting _me?'

DJ: 'You and I may have our differences, but it doesn't detract from the fact that I respect all my superstars equally in my own unique way. Now, you have a match at _Internet Incident _but it will not be for the UCW Undisputed title. You may exercise your rematch clause at any point in time before then or after.'

Mickey: 'Thanks... but who will I be facing at the next PPV?'

DJ: 'Glad you asked. Now, while the fans choose who their two partners will be, Sylvester the Cat, Daffy Duck and their partner from the Wild Kru days Red Tiger have requested an Annihilation & Elimination match against you, Goofy, Max, Donald and Tyzonn. It is an effective 10-toon match, so make the most of it.'

Voice: 'How are you gonna' make it to _Internet Incident_... when you're injured?!'

King Mickey was then attacked from behind by one of the EMTs, who then shoved DJ down. The EMT then shed his disguise to reveal Alexander Armington II, the Toon Wrestling Action World Heavyweight champion. He pulled out a guitar and slammed it over the head of Mickey, causing the instrument to shatter. Armington then grabbed Mickey by the ears and pulled him in close.

Armington: 'Welcome to Planet Armington. You have endured the first stage of TWA's extreme attitude... prepare for more... SLAP NUTS!'

Armington stood over Mickey with his busted guitar as the show came to an end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Well, there's your main event of Khaos in Kyoto, with Bugs Bunny outlasting four champions and a handpicked wildcard to capture the UCW Undisputed World title. It might've surprised you with all the promotion of Bam Margera I've been doing (by the way, check out his film **_**Minghags**_** when it becomes available on DVD in February!), but my style is the element of surprise. Not surprising is it? (I suck). And afterwards, Charles Roberts' TWA World champion Alexander Armington II invades UCW and gives Mickey a taste of destruction... TWA Style! Thanks for all the reviews and picks for Internet Incident, which is where I'll see you... next time! Smurfin'!**_

_**DJ Diddy Dog - GUN FORM.**_

_**NOTE: This is a notice for UCW Internet Incident's final voting match. There will be a Match of the Marvel badasses as Ghost Rider takes on the former No Holds Barred champion Spiderman. You stipulations to choose are these:**_

_**1) Winner receives a Shot at any Title of his choosing at the next PPV.**_

_**2) Ante Up match - Spidey's Symbiote and Ghost Rider's Hellcycle on the line.**_

_**OR**_

_**3) A good old-fashioned Last Man Standing match!**_

_**Happy voting... and thanks go to JC619 for the idea! Barking out now! Ruff!**_


	16. Wrap Up Chapter

**Chapter 16: The Wrap-Up Chapter.**

**Matches:**

Reptile & Sonic the Hedgehog def. Dog the Bounty Hunter & Nelson Muntz.

Ultimate Elimination Chamber Qualifying match: Danny Phantom def. Jake Long.

Ultimate Elimination Chamber Qualifying match: Bam Margera def. Horatio Caine.

South Park Rules match: Kenny McCormick def. Roxas.

Sora & Riku def. Double D & Ed.

Goofy & Donald Duck w/Max Goof def. Mas Y Menos w/Daffy Duck.

Ultimate Elimination Chamber Qualifying match: Bugs Bunny def. Tyzonn.

UCW 6-man Tag Team championship South Park Rules/Lumberjack/Elimination match: Champions Ed, Edd n Eddy def. Team South Park.

Ultimate Elimination Chamber Qualifying match - Xtreme Heights match for the UCW No Holds Barred title: Champion Bart Simpson def. Shadow the Hedgehog, Ron Stoppable, Max Goof, Daffy Duck & Spiderman.

Ultimate Elimination Chamber Qualifying match - UCW King of Anime championship: Champion Naruto Uzamaki def. WarGreymon.

UCW Undisputed World Tag Team championship match: Champions Scorpion & Sub Zero def. Xander Cage & Darius Stone.

Sylvester the Cat, Taz & Wil E. Coyote def. Luey, Huey & Duey.

Weapons match: Homer Simpson def. Jinpachi Mishima.

Ultimate Elimination Chamber Qualifying match - UCW Undisputed World title: Champion King Mickey def. Nightmare.

Monsters' Melee: Kamen Rider Zeronos def. Ghost Rider, Guyver & Blaze.

Ultimate Elimination Chamber match for the UCW Undisputed World Heavyweight championship: Bugs Bunny def. Champion King Mickey, Bart Simpson, Bam Margera, Danny Phantom & Naruto Uzamaki (NEW CHAMPION).

**Champions:**

UCW Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion - Bugs Bunny.

UCW Undisputed Tag Team Champions - Scorpion & Sub Zero.

UCW 6-man Tag Team Champions - Ed, Edd n Eddy.

UCW No Holds Barred Champion - Bart Simpson.

UCW King of Anime champion - Naruto Uzamaki.

**Card for UCW Internet Incident:**

UCW King of Anime championship match: Champion Naruto Uzamaki versus Charizard/Guyver/Cloud Strife.

Annihilation & Elimination match: The Wild Kru (Red Tiger, Sylvester The Cat, Daffy Duck & Mas Y Menos) versus Team Disney (Goofy, Max, Donald, Tyzonn & King Mickey).

UCW 6-man tag team championship match - Elimination/Tables/Triple Jeopardy/Hardcore Rules: Champions Ed, Edd n Eddy versus the Kingdom Hearts Keybladers (Sora, Riku & Roxas).

Special Challenge match: Sephiroth versus Randy Orton/CM Punk/Kurt Angle.

Tag Team Triple Threat match - No.1 contendership/Demolition Relay/Crime Lab match: CSI: Vegas versus CSI: Miami versus CSI: New York.

UCW Open invitation Ladies' Night Battle Royal - 20 competitors.

Detective James Carter & Inspector Lee versus Smoke & Reptile/Fry & Bender/Cartman & Kenny/Jack Sparrow & Will Turner.

Unification match for both the UCW Undisputed World title & the USEW World title: Bugs Bunny versus the USEW champion.

Casket match/Boxing Rules Wrestling match/Hell in a Cell match: Homer Simpson versus Peter Griffin.

Ante Up/No.1 Contender/Last Man Standing match: Ghost Rider versus Spiderman.

_**Next month...**_

_**'The power is in your hands.'**_

_**'Just kidding. If we gave you power, you'd fire John Cena.'**_

_**And that ladies and gentlemen, concludes WWE's last internet message.**_

_**We'll see you at Internet Incident!**_


End file.
